There Can Be Only One
by adromir
Summary: Legolas always thinks he is the only manyan in Arda...or is he?
1. Default Chapter

**Summary :**** Legolas always thinks he is the only _manyan_ in Arda…or is he?**

**Hello, hello! Here I am again, mad at work! Now, here comes the time for a new story. But I have to warn you, this story is an absolute AU. Some might even think I'm overdoing this. I swear, I don't know where I got the idea to create this one. Must be the bars and bars of chocolate I kept stuffing my face with. LOL!**

**Firstly, I would like to thank those of you who had spent the time reading 'Temper of the Sea', and for understanding the message I was trying to convey. Your responses are overwhelming. I'm so glad that the story gives you something to think about. Thank you so much, people. **

**Now, on to the current story.**** This is not the chibi-Legolas fic that I've promised, though. That one is still incomplete, and the plots are too…well, cheesy. I need to tie up some loose ends first. Maybe I'll post it after finishing this one. This story, by the way, took place right after 'Those Ungrateful Humans!'. Yes, Legolas is still recuperating from his burning incident, he is bored, and yada yada yada…**

**Want to know more? Read on. But I have to warn you, this fic is quite soap-operaish, and full with clichés and cliffies and…Errr…did I say cliffies? **

**Yep. Watch out for that cliffies, guys! There's one at every corner, o my poor readers. He he he… **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Legolas, stop playing with your food."

The golden-haired prince of Mirkwood looked up and scowled at his father. "I'm not playing with my food," he growled in reply.

Thranduil frowned admonishingly. "Then why in Arda aren't you eating? You keep pushing those beans around your plate as if they were marbles."

With a roll of his eyes, Legolas put down his fork and rose to leave the table. "I'm not hungry, father. May I retire to my room?"

"No, you may not," said the king. "Sit down and finish your dinner. _Then_ you may go and do whatever you wish to do."

"But, father…"

"Sit down!"

Legolas quickly sat, fighting the urge to yell out loud with frustration. The Mirkwood king was famous for his short temper, always yelling and ranting when his commands were disobeyed. Legolas was not eager to be at the receiving end. Not tonight, anyway.

Sighing audibly, the prince picked up his fork and resumed stabbing at the hapless beans on his plate. Sitting at the head of the long dining table, Thranduil continued to eat in silence. But, after attempting for several minutes to ignore the _tink-a-tink_ sound that kept coming from the seat on his right, the king lost it again.

"Will you stop that?!" Thranduil snapped with a glare, gripping his fork and knife threateningly in each hand as if he was preparing to poke his son's eyes out with them.

Legolas stopped, dropping his fork onto the table with a loud clatter. "Sorry."

With a small sigh, Thranduil quietly put down his cutlery and looked straight at his son. "All right, tell me. What's bothering you?"

The prince shrugged as he folded his arms on the tabletop and slumped forward, proprieties be damned. "Nothing," he started. "It's just that…I'm bored. Immensely."

"You are bored." Thranduil blinked, perplexed. This was not the first time he lost track of his son's state of mind. "Is that why you played with your dinner? Not a very healthy conduct, I gather. May I know what caused this…uh…boredom?"

Legolas sent his father a look that said he had doubts about _Thranduil's_ state of mind.

"I miss Kel." There. He had said the words.

_Of course, this is about Kel_. Thranduil instantly understood. _I should have known_.

The last they heard, his elder son, Keldarion, was at the borders of Dol Guldur, leading a war campaign against the dark goblins. The crown prince of the realm had been gone for almost a month now, with occasional missives sent back home to inform his family of his progress and well-being.

As a king, Thranduil found the letters enough to ensure himself of Keldarion's great skills and caliber as a noble warrior-prince. Smart and level-headed—definitely a natural born leader—the elder prince was always ready to step up to the throne and take over his father's ruling.

Still, Thranduil's paternal heart found the letters poorly inadequate, especially when he knew about Keldarion's nature to keep anything unpleasant from his family's knowledge. If Keldarion got hurt, he would insist that it was not severe, even when he was bleeding to death from it.

Now, for Legolas, he found those letters completely unreliable. It was not that he didn't appreciate his brother writing to him. He just needed to see Keldarion in the flesh to believe anything that he said, to assure himself that his elder brother was hale and unharmed.

_Poor Legolas_, Thranduil mused with a slight smile as he watched his younger son sulk at the dining table, just like the prince used to do when he was an elfling. _He not only misses his brother. He is afraid for Kel's life, afraid that he won't see him again_.

The king fully comprehended Legolas' feelings as this was the longest period the two brothers had been apart from one another. When the call for the campaign had been raised weeks ago, Legolas had been overly eager to join Keldarion, both princes deeply craving for another adventure. Luckily, Thranduil didn't agree to this and soundly forbid his younger son to go because Legolas was still healing from a freak burning incident. His legs had been wounded terribly, and the damaged skin needed more time to repair. The burn marks had slowly faded from his legs, but Legolas still walked with a slight limp to this day. It would take him another month to be completely healed.

"Your brother is _fine_," Thranduil said in attempt to sooth his son.

Legolas mumbled uncomprehendingly in reply, staring glumly at the tabletop.

"He will return soon."

Legolas still didn't raise his head as he uttered the same grumbling noises.

Thranduil gave up. He threw his hands in the air with an exasperated sigh. If Legolas sat but a couple of feet closer, the king might have wrapped his fingers around his son's throat and choked him!

_Ai! Stubborn creature!_

All of a sudden, the entire table shook crazily about.

"What the…!" Legolas bolted upright and stared, petrified. He also realized that even his seat was shaking!

"What's happening?" Clutching at the arms of his chair, Legolas exchanged horrified looks with Thranduil. The dishes and glasses in front of them were clinking and banging with one another. The huge chandelier above their heads was swaying and quivering, looking close to dropping.

"Earthquake," the king said shortly, sending warning glances at the servants behind him that told them to brace themselves. Leaping out of his chair, he rushed to his son's side and yanked him to his feet. "Get under the doorway."

Legolas dared not argue. He let his father drag him to the nearest doorway and they huddled there, flinching as chunks of plaster and rock fell all around them. Several pedestals that held urns of flowers toppled over, while brave servants ran here and there to secure any priceless artifacts.

A tall vase bought from Rivendell crashed close to the two royalties, causing Thranduil to raise his arms and cover his son's head from the flying pieces. His eyes wide, Legolas gaped over his father's shoulder at the chaos. This was not the first time the prince had experienced an earthquake, but such course of nature never stopped to fascinate him. The ground underneath his feet was quaking terribly as the strong structure of the palace moaned and shuddered from the force.

Several royal guards ran headlong under the raining debris towards their king and prince, quickly gathering around the two to form a shield. But it seemed that their effort was no longer needed because, almost as suddenly as it started, the quaking stopped.

Everything grew eerily quiet. Heavy dust permeated the air, clogging their nostrils. Someone coughed.

Blinking to clear his vision, Legolas pulled away from his father and stared at the aftermath. It was almost dark in the dining hall now because most of the candles had been extinguished while the full moon was hidden behind the clouds.

"Well, there goes our dinner," the prince said sheepishly.

"Are you hurt?" Thranduil asked, running a cursory glance all over Legolas' tall form.

His son shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm just all shaken up." Then he grinned as he added, "Uh…no pun intended."

Thranduil groaned at the silly joke. Brushing the dirt off his clothes, he called out to the servants to put everything back to order. The guards, meanwhile, were told to assimilate the amount of damage and give him reports afterwards.

"Get me Linden," the king said next to the nearest guard. Commander Linden was the highest military officer of Thranduil's army, and his most trusted adviser. The commander's aid was greatly needed at a time like this.

"And where are _you_ going?" Thranduil asked when he saw his son rush away to leave the dining hall.

"I'm going to see if anyone's hurt," Legolas replied without pausing. "The people may need my help."

Then he was gone.

Thranduil ruefully shook his head, knowing that he couldn't stop his son. The prince was a _manyan_, and like the servants and royal guards, he had work to do. It was his responsibility, a gift he had inherited from his mother who died giving birth to him. As the only mystical healer of the realm, Legolas never hesitated to use his powers to bring back his people's health or cure their injuries just by the simple touch of his hands. He had been doing it since he had discovered his ability while he was still a small child, scaring his father and brother out of their wits in the process because Legolas always landed himself in trouble. Just look what had happened two months ago. The people of a town of men nearby had burned him at the stake, thinking that he was an evil witch!

Hoping that his son would not overdo and exhaust himself, Thranduil turned to observe as the servants scurried around to clean up the mess and rearrange the furniture. Earthquakes always left lots of chores to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leagues away, the water of Esgaroth was rippling a lot stronger than usual. The Long Lake near the Lonely Mountain had been disturbed. Deep down in its depth, a big rock lay crumbled in pieces. The tall, dark creature that had once been its prisoner had just been turned loose.

The said creature was now swimming furiously towards the shore, his arms and legs churning strongly as if he had not been spending thousands of years encased by a suffocating, rocky shell.

Reaching the shore, he straightened to his full height and stretched languidly. His silver eyes glinted with glee as he broke into a self-satisfied smile.

Too long had he waited this chance. Too long had he craved for this moment, to breathe the unpolluted air of Arda again, to feel the warm earth beneath his feet, to be free.

He cocked one pointed ear, listening intently to the trees and wind. They were telling him something, something very important.

His smile slowly vanished. His gaze darkened.

He didn't like what he heard.

"There can be only one!" he shouted, shaking his fists in the air. "And that is me! _ME_, DAMN IT!"

With that as his parting retort, he turned to face the direction of the Woodland Realm, his eyes smoldering with hate. _I'll show them I'm the only manyan here_. _Me,__ and no one else_.

He then strode forward and vanished into the woods.

**TBC…**


	2. 2

**Nessa**** Ar-Feiniel : Who do you mean sound like an overgrown toddler? Is it Leggy, or that creature from the lake? Or is it me? He he he…**

**Astalder27 :**** What the heck are _you_ saying? Legolas always gets into trouble! LOL!**

**Deana :**** The last I watched 'Highlander' was about ten years ago, I think. I saw both the movie and the tv series. But I like the tv series better. His hero is cuter! **

**Leralonde**** Girl, you asked for it! So be prepared. But in this fic, I'm keeping it mild. I'm saving the best for the coming fic.**

**Bitterlee**** Thank you for loving 'Temper of the Sea'. **

**Jubisaurus**** Err…did I say everything's gonna be ok?**

**Cierah**** Thank so much, girl, for the support. I don't mind you lurking about. I'm a lurker too! **

**Milisa**** A hug to you too!**

**Beginning-end-314: Technically, yes, _me_ is related to Leggy. The 8th time, hmm? You can't beat me then. I've watched ROTK for 18th time! LOL!**

**KeluinLossehelin**** The earthquake was there for a reason. You'll find out in chapter 3.**

**YamiTai**** I completely understood your comment and I'm very, very grateful! You are so good to me, mellon. Thank you so much. I promise I won't ever stop writing. **

**Legosgurl**** You got fired from your job?! Are you kidding me? _Why_, for heaven's sake? And only 10 dollar per hour? Right. Go pursue another career, mate. Oh, I almost forgot, HAPPY 19th BIRTHDAY!**

**Delano**** Yep. That dude indeed has some 'inferiority complex'. He needs to see a psychiatrist.**

**Dur**** En Thurin Naur : Oh, I love it when you call me Addy! Err…weird dreams you got there. Can I put them in my fics? He he he…**

**Jedi Gollum : AU stands for Alternate Universe, which also means you won't find _manyans_ and _Keldarion_ in Tolkien's original work. Come to think of it, yeah, all stories of chibi-Legolas _are_ cheesy. I'll post my next chibi after this fic is finished.**

**Kalayna**** It's okay, baby. I'm not mad at all. I'm just glad you told me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sound of booming thunder woke Thranduil from his restless sleep. He had retired to his chamber but an hour ago, and he knew it was not even dawn yet.

The lightning struck again with a frightening crackle, shaking the entire palace to its rafters. Heavy rain pelted the windowpanes with pinging sound, growing louder and louder by the minute.

With a low groan, Thranduil rose to a sitting position and rubbed his tired face. His chamber was not badly damaged in the earthquake, but it had taken the servants quite a while to sweep it clear off the debris and dust. When the servants finally left him alone, the king had dropped albeit ungracefully onto his bed, not even bothering to change into his nightclothes. He had been so exhausted that he had promptly fallen asleep.

Staring at the white flashes of lightning outside his window, Thranduil was surprised that Arda chose this moment to have a raging thunderstorm only a few hours after suffering an earthquake. Very strange indeed.

Thankfully, the earthquake that night had not been so destructive. The damages were minimal at the most, and no lives were lost. There were some serious injuries reported among the people and the palace staffs, but Legolas had quickly seen to it. In fact, the _manyan_ prince had even refused to stop for a respite, saying that there were still more patients for him to tend to. But when he had started to sway with fatigue on his feet with his face turning very white, without waiting for Thranduil's order, Commander Linden picked Legolas up, draped the prince over one shoulder and quickly carried him off to his bed. Legolas had loudly protested along the way, but nobody heeded him.

"Legolas," Thranduil gasped slightly as another thought struck him. His youngest son was not very fond of heavy thunderstorms like this. As a child, the prince used to run, trembling with terror, into his father's room, wanting desperately to be held. The king was sure that Legolas had outgrown his fear after all these years, but Thranduil needed to check on him, just in case.

Getting off the bed, he grabbed his sleeping robe and went hurriedly out the door. Stifling a yawn, he walked down the hallway before entering his son's chamber...and went absolutely still.

Legolas was not in his bed.

The double doors to the balcony were wide opened. The prince was standing right outside in the rain, his entire form already drenched. Fierce winds swept through his sodden hair, the long wet strands slapping him in the face but he didn't even flinch. Legolas' hands were fisted at his sides, causing veins to appear in his forearms. His thin nightshirt was thoroughly soaked and plastered to his skin. He was shivering, his face pale, but his eyes were lucid and bright as he stared fixedly at a distance.

A stab of fear hit Thranduil. _What's the matter with him?_

"Legolas!" Deeply alarmed, the king rushed over and grabbed his son's arm. "What are you doing out here? It's raining like bloody cats and dogs! Come, get inside before you catch a chill!"

Legolas didn't even move an inch. "I can't. They are speaking to me."

"_What_?" Thranduil all but shouted. "You are talking nonsense. Let's get out of the rain. You can tell me all about it after you are dry."

"But, I…"

"Blast it, Legolas! Do you really want me to hit you to make you obey?!"

Legolas blinked back at his father, looking so lost and a bit frightened.

Thranduil's face softened. "Get inside, my son. Please, no arguments."

The prince finally nodded reluctantly, and Thranduil sighed in relief. He pulled his son back into the room and firmly closed the doors. The lightning struck then, followed by a loud crash of thunder, causing Legolas to jump.

Thranduil softly chuckled. "They still frighten you, I see. Then what in Arda were you doing out there, waiting as if bracing yourself for a fight?"

"You don't understand, father," Legolas began, shaking his head. "They were telling me something."

Thranduil frowned. "Telling you what?"

"I…I'm not sure. Not yet. But something is very wrong. I know it is."

His father sighed. "If this is about Kel…"

"No. Not Kel, father. It's something else entirely. Please, believe me."

With narrowed eyes, Thranduil gazed long and hard at his son. Legolas was clearly distressed, and confused. Hugging himself, his son was trembling uncontrollably, and Thranduil was sure it was not solely from the cold.

"Strip," Thranduil ordered. He rummaged through a dresser for a blanket and handed it over to his son. "Then wrap yourself in this and come sit in front of the fire."

Legolas took the blanket without a word and began to unbutton his shirt. Thranduil headed for the hearth, throwing in more kindling to make bigger flames. He stoked the fire for a while, aware of the sound of wet clothes hitting the floor with squishy plops while Legolas finished undressing. Without looking at his son, the king went to the bed to gather a pillow and the counterpane.

"Come over here," Thranduil said, walking back to the hearth to drop his burden.

With the blanket draped securely around him, Legolas shuffled towards his father. He sat cross-legged on the rug with his back to the fire, watching silently as the king looked through a chest to find a dry towel.

When Thranduil returned to sit near his son, he realized that Legolas was avoiding looking at the flames. The king cursed himself inwardly for forgetting his son's recent trauma. After his horrendous experience at the burning stake, Legolas always had this haunted expression on his face whenever his sight fell upon any types of fire, be it lit candles or flaming torches. If not for the servants, there would be no fire in his hearth during the night. Still traumatized, he found it hard to forget the cruelties of men that he had suffered.

"Legolas, get a bit closer to the fire," Thranduil ordered, watching his son's features closely to measure the prince's reaction.

Legolas visibly jerked. "I…I'd rather not. I'm fine…r…right here," he stammered in reply.

Thranduil cupped his son's chin in one hand, nudging it until they were eye to eye. "I know the fire troubles you so, my son, but you cannot let it make you cower this way."

Legolas unconsciously kneaded his thigh, feeling the still sore and tight muscle there. "I know that, father. It's just that…I can still feel the pain when I think of that day…"

"Then don't think of it," Thranduil insisted. "Let it go. Instead, think of fire as a friend, as it has always been to us. The fire is to warm you, not to harm you. No more of that pain, I promise you."

Legolas chewed thoughtfully on his lip, gazing at his father with eyes that seemed older than his actual age. He had seen many things, this _manyan_ prince, and suffered so much that sometimes he had had thought to simply just give in.

The prince finally relented and scooted closer to the roaring heath, sending wary glances to the flame when he heard the popping noises of the burning kindling.

"Now, let's take care of your hair." Thranduil moved behind Legolas and used the towel to dry his son's wet tresses. "And you can tell me what really went on while you were out on the balcony."

Legolas clutched the blanket tighter around him as his father gently worked through the tangles of his hair. "They spoke to me," he softly said.

"Who?"

"The trees, the wind, the rain. Even the thunder and lightning."

"What did they tell you?"

"They told me that danger is coming—great danger to the people, but even greater danger to me."

Thranduil paused momentarily before resuming his task. "Did they tell you what kind of danger it is?"

Legolas wearily shrugged. "I'm not sure. I can't figure it out yet. But they seemed very worried."

Putting down the towel after he finished, the king turned his son around to face him. "What exactly did they say?"

Gulping down his anxiety, Legolas replied, "They said, 'there can be only one'."

Thranduil frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew."

Gazing deeply at the fire in the hearth, Thranduil worked his brain to figure the phrase out. He had heard it once before, but where? Then, shrugging off that thought, he faced his son and said, "Enough talking for tonight."

"But, father…"

"Clearly you are tired from all that healing, and you are still chilled to the bone. You need to get some sleep. We will talk more in the morning."

Legolas clamped down on the protest that about to burst from his mouth. His father was right. He was indeed cold and very exhausted. At the king's urging, he lay down on the rug, placing his head on the pillow. Thranduil pulled the counterpane over his son, making sure that Legolas was snug and comfortable.

"Aren't you sleeping, father?"

"I will, after you do."

Keeping watch over his son until Legolas' breathing evened out, Thranduil spent the time staring at the dancing flames.

_There can be only one._

_Now where have I heard such words?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had stopped raining. The sun was about to appear on the horizon. The tall, dark creature moved on between the silent trees.

Instead of heading directly into the Woodland Realm, he circled around to look for a place to rest. He needed sleep. Thousands of years living in a rock had made him almost forgot the pleasure of dreaming. Thousands of years living as a prisoner—trapped, immobile, frustrated.

But not anymore. He was now free. He could do whatever he wished. No one could stop him.

He couldn't help laughing out loud when he found the cave. He quickly entered, not caring if there were any occupants inside. Well, why should he care, anyway? All living beings were afraid of him. The trees and the wind had already stopped speaking to him, cowering in his presence.

Lowering himself to the cavern floor, he raised his hands and stared at them. His long-tapered fingers which were so pale and crooked before looked much healthier now. Even his entire body felt stronger and livelier, as if he had just been born. His power had been sated. The energy from those two elves he had stumbled upon hours ago had fed him the supplement he had craved.

He sighed happily as he draped his hands across his chest, his muscles relaxing.

_I will sleep now. But when night comes, I will hunt again._

_Then I will show them why I'm the only manyan…_

**TBC….**


	3. 3

**I feel like being generous. So here's the 2nd chapter for today! I won't be here until Monday, so enjoy it while you can!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas slept late the next day. The sun was already high when he woke, while the fire in the hearth had long since gone out.

He blinked in surprise when he found himself lying in his bed, snuggled in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. His father must have transferred him there from the floor last night when he was still completely out of commission.

Yawning and stretching languidly, he swiped the covers off him and struggled out of bed. After he'd had his morning wash, he mechanically got dressed, his mind still a little bit foggy. As he walked downstairs, he recalled last night's thunderstorm, remembering the strange message that nature had told him.

_There can be only one? What the blazes does that mean?_

Legolas would rather not think too much about it, but he couldn't ignore the trouble bubbling in his heart that didn't want to rest. He believed that the danger was very real, or he wouldn't have felt so disturbed. Alas, he had no idea what to do. Maybe his father could help cease his worries, so he hurriedly went looking for the king in his study.

Thranduil looked up when his son walked in. "Ah, Legolas. Good day to you," he greeted his son with a benevolent smile.

"Good day to you too, father." Legolas smiled in return as he approached his father who sat behind the table, perusing through some papers and making notations.

"You are busy," the prince then politely stated, slightly guilty for disturbing the king's work.

"Not really," Thranduil replied. "These are the reports from last night's earthquake. It lists all the damages and the wounded. Nothing serious, thank the stars."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Thranduil nodded and gazed sharply at his son. "Have you eaten?"

Legolas fidgeted. "Uh…not yet."

"I thought so." Sighing, the king pointed to a table set next to a large opened window. On the table was a tray filled with plates of pastries, sliced fruits, a bowl of honey and a pot of tea. "Go sit there and start eating. Don't even move from that place until you've finished everything."

Legolas rolled his eyes at his father's instruction, but headed for the said table without protest. He did feel a bit ravenous anyway, considering that he had not eaten anything at last night's dinner. He ate in silence, all the while watching with interest as the king grumbled occasionally as he read through the reports. After cleaning off the tray, leaving only crumbs and orange peel, Legolas stood and took a seat across from his father.

Thranduil knew it was Legolas' signal to talk. Putting down the reports, the king folded his hands over the table and looked straight at his son. "All right, about the thunderstorm last night, are you still troubled by it?"

Legolas looked down and absentmindedly traced his finger over the smooth mahogany of the tabletop. "Not exactly the thunderstorm, father, but more on the message they passed on to me."

"You still believe a danger approaches?"

"I'm sure of it. The only problem is, I don't know _what_."

"What does your heart tell you?"

"It keeps telling me to beware, that I'm about to meet something that will brazenly challenge me for what I am."

The king's head cocked to one side. "For you being a prince?"

Legolas looked up. "No. For my being a _manyan_."

Thranduil leaned back, frowning. _What does Legolas being a manyan have to do with anything?_

Then he jerked back upright. _There can be only one. Valar! There goes that blasted phrase again! Dare I connect it to anything? Legolas is indeed the only manyan…or is he?_

"Father?"

Pulling himself out of his reverie, Thranduil instantly composed his features and stood. "Come with me."

"W…where…?" Legolas was clearly flabbergasted at this sudden turn of events.

"I'm going to see how our people fare after last night." The king strode to the door and waited there. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"But our talk…"

"We will continue later. Now, come!"

Unsure of what had caused the abrupt change in his father's reaction, Legolas hurried after him, barely aware of the two guards outside the door who immediately fell into step behind the royalties.

Staring at his father's stiff back, Legolas suspected that the king was deeply troubled by their recent conversation. _What are you trying to hide, father? What aren't you telling me?_

Legolas knew it was not fair, but he began to resent to be loved so much. Both Keldarion and Thranduil thought he was too young and vulnerable to be set free on his own. They were so overly protective that it started to suffocate him. He was no longer a child, but his family still treated him as such—not that he could blame them because he still behaved as a spoilt little brat occasionally. And now, his father was trying to protect him from a knowledge that obviously concerned _him_!

_Drat it all!_ Legolas fumed in silence as he followed his father outside into the courtyard. He folded his arms and glared as the king gave orders to the servants to bring out their mounts. _Father doesn't even bother looking at me. He knows something, I'm sure of it!_

Indeed, Thranduil had begun to get a gist of the entire affair, so he avoided looking at his son. Legolas had a sharp mind. He would figure out that something was wrong when he saw his father's eyes.

Legolas' own eyes drew to a slit as the king continued to look anywhere but at him, humming a small indecipherable tune under his breath as he waited for his mount to be brought forth. The prince opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a grey-robed rider from the great gate.

"Gandalf!"

To say that Thranduil was relieved was an understatement. Legolas thought his father was actually going to yank the wizard off his horse and give him a big hug! Instead, the king caught himself just in time and settled into a false grin as Gandalf dismounted. "Nice of you to drop by. Welcome to Mirkwood!"

Slightly breathless, the wizard stared at Thranduil. "Well, my lord, _you_ seem very happy to see me."

And now, it was Legolas' turn to stare at his father in disbelief. Thranduil was actually blushing!

"Well, uh…who wouldn't?" the king responded, trying to feign indifference. He regained his usual stoic expression and continued, "We are about to go visit our people, to see how they fare after an earthquake last night. I know you just arrived, Gandalf, but would you care to join us?"

Gandalf grew sober. "Actually, I'm here _because_ of the earthquake," he said before looking at Legolas. "It has triggered some grave situations that we have to deal with."

"What kind of situation?" Legolas asked, but he could deduce the answer.

At that same moment, a commotion came from the direction of the great gate. They all turned to watch as a group of elven warriors galloped into view. Two of the horses were towing a travois each. And on each travois, lay a body wrapped in thick blankets.

The riders halted in the courtyard in front of their king and quickly dismounted. Commander Linden who had been leading the procession approached Thranduil and bowed slightly. "My lord, we bring you ill news."

Legolas saw his father's face tighten. The king already suspected that something bad had happened, even worse than the earthquake.

"Go on." Thranduil nodded encouragingly, bracing himself for what was to come.

"The morning patrol found these bodies deep in the woods," Linden said, gesturing at the said corpses. "Their death is still a mystery. We found no trace of wound or sickness on them, except that their skin had turned blue."

"Blue?" Legolas' interest was piqued. Preceding his father, the _manyan_ prince rushed towards one travois and knelt next to the body.

"What do you think happen to them?" Thranduil was frowning as his son quickly worked to peel away the blanket, revealing the bluish face of a good-looking elven male. "Was it drowning?"

"No, my lord. In fact, we found them a league away from the nearest stream," Linden replied. "And I knew these two. They were servants to Lord Maglor. They were out looking for herbs and spices since yesterday."

"What could have caused their deaths, then? Poison?" Legolas was muttering to himself as he reached down to touch the corpse's cheek.

"Legolas, don't!" Gandalf shouted and hurried over, but it was already too late.

The moment his palm connected with the poor elf's skin, Legolas jerked instantaneously and he gave out a long shrill scream.

"LEGOLAS!"

Everyone reached out for the _manyan_ prince at once, but it was Linden who got there first. The commander yanked Legolas into his arms, disconnecting the prince's touch with the body.

"Take these corpses away!" he barked to the nearest guard. "Don't let them near Prince Legolas again."

"Legolas?" Thranduil knelt by his son's head, gazing worriedly at Legolas' anguished expression. "Valar, what could have caused this?"

Gandalf also crouched near. "We had better get him inside, my lord. He doesn't look well."

Linden was still issuing orders to the guards when Legolas shook his head and struggled to sit. "N…no…"

"Legolas? How do you feel?" The king grasped his son's arms.

"Put down the body." Ignoring his father's question, Legolas feebly pushed at the hands that were holding him, making his way back towards the corpse. "I need to touch it again."

"_WHAT_?!" The others were shocked. They stared, wide-eyed, at the prince who was visibly trembling, his hands shaking.

"But the touch obviously pained you," Thranduil protested, and started pulling his son back.

"It did not pain me, but it was not pleasant either," Legolas replied, shrugging away from his father. "It was the sudden sheer chill stabbing through my veins that shook me up. Now that I know what to expect, I believe I can bear it a second time."

"I don't think this is wise, Legolas…"

"I don't care what you all think!" the prince yelled back, his face red with anger. He then glared at the guards. "Put down the bodies, I said!"

When they still looked undecided, glancing uncertainly at one another, Legolas stood to his full height with his fists clenched. "I am the _manyan_of this realm. Even the _king_ has to adhere to me," he said quietly.

The guards turned to their commander, the commander turned to the king, and the king turned to the wizard. Gandalf didn't look too happy, but he nodded his assent. "He is right. Even _I_ have to adhere to him. Let the prince touch the bodies. I believe he is the only one who can provide us the right answer to this double murder."

The guards hurriedly placed the two travois back in front of Legolas. Then they all watched quietly as the prince knelt between the bodies and touched their bluish, cold foreheads. Like before, Legolas jerked at the contact. But then he relaxed, his eyes closed.

The prince sat that way for a full minute, driving the others crazy with anxiety. _What is he seeing?_

When Thranduil couldn't take it anymore, and was thinking of dragging his son back inside to lock him in his chamber, Legolas suddenly opened his eyes and rose. The prince turned and stared sharply at Gandalf.

"I thought there could be only one," he said calmly. "How come there are two?"

Linden and Thranduil exchanged puzzled looks. The grey wizard just stood there, leaning on his staff and gazing steadily back at the prince.

"Legolas, what are you talking about?" the king softly inquired, his heart skipping a beat. He knew he was about to hear what he didn't dare voice out loud.

"I think Gandalf knows what I'm talking about." Legolas turned to his father. "Truly, I want to know, how is it possible I'm not the only _manyan_?"

**TBC…**


	4. 4

**Leralonde**** I like him dripping wet too. Make me want to lick all that water off him and…errr…ehem! Forget I said that. You're right, though. What Thranduil did to Leggy in 'The Evil Bride' broke the king's heart. He hurts still.**

**Deana**** Adrian Paul! That's right! _That's_ the guy's name. Ooo, I just love his hair!**

**BitterLee**** I never meant to create any types of _manyans_, but this new one is sure one helluva baddie! **

**Tania NZ :**** Yep. Leggy looked so cute when he said, "Game over."**

**Beginning-end-314 :**** Okay, mate. It's a draw. (Now we sound just like Leggy and Gimli! LOL!)**

**Tbiris**** Why? I'll explain it here.**

**Nessa**** er Feiniel**** Nope. This Maglor has nothing to do with that other Maglor. I just pick up his name on a whim.**

**Astalder27**** You don't know how very accurate your premonition was! You'll find out what I mean at the end of this chapter. Be prepared to scream bloody murder at me!**

**Jedi Gollum :**** Definitely evil.**

**Dur**** En Thurin Naur**** Heh heh heh…Witty dialogue, there. Oh, can I use the 'No brothers allowed' sign on my next fic? Arwen and Leggy is having their own adventure. **

**Legosgurl**** Congrats on your new job! Remember, no more mouthing of your customers. Got it? But you can keep your hot outfit. It's awesome!**

**KeluinLossehilin**** Leggy can't touch that bodies because he can feel the evil soul of the other _manyan_. Eek! Now he sounds like a bloody psychic! You drew Lady Arulin? Oh, goody! Let me see it! And, gee, gosh. I love it when you love Kel! **

**Moonshine44**** Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'm so glad that you like this series. Now that I know how you love Kel so much, please carry on reading. There's a BIG surprise waiting for you in the end. **

**Sailor Elf :**** You guessed right. Here's the cruelest cliffie ever!**

**NOTE :**** This chapter touches on the subject of kinslaying. If you don't agree with such topic, please do not read.**

**WARNING :**** Evil cliffie from Mordor up ahead! I repeat, evil cliffie from Mordor up ahead! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tense atmosphere in the king's study was so thick it could be severed with a knife.

Thranduil was at his usual seat behind the desk, one hand grasping his chin. He was frowning, his mind deep in contemplation. Gandalf the wizard sat on the chair opposite him, puffing away at his pipe, equally thoughtful.

Legolas was the only one who remained standing, his back to the room. With his arms folded across his chest, the prince had planted himself in front of the large opened window and had not moved from the spot since. Thranduil didn't need to see his son's face to know that the prince was darkly brooding, his temper simmering beneath the surface.

And that truly worried the Mirkwood king because Legolas was not known for such cool anger. His youngest son was so much like him, always yelling and shouting—turning completely red in the face—whenever he blew his fuse. To see Legolas so calm yet ominous this way gave Thranduil the goose-bumps. He had to admit, though, his son could be very formidable when crossed. A trait that proved how extraordinary a person Legolas was.

"There can be only one. Yet, now there are two," the _manyan_ prince finally broke the silence. He slowly turned to face his father and the wizard. "Stop hiding all the facts from me. You can't protect me anymore. Now, I want you to explain, either one of you."

Thranduil sighed, exchanging glances with Gandalf. The wizard just shrugged in reply, smiling slightly.

After that episode in the courtyard, the king had ushered the other two into his study so they could talk in private, the plan to visit his people postponed to some other time. It was actually an excuse to sooth Legolas' ruffled feathers. Besides, the prince had been badly shaken by what he had discovered.

Clearing his throat, Thranduil met his son's glare head on. "How do you know there's another _manyan_?"

Legolas moved closer, stiff yet graceful, his fair face looked even more beautiful in the high glow of his contained wrath. "I knew it the moment I touched that body," he said. "I could feel the trace of a _manyan_ power in its veins. The sign was very distinctive that no one else could feel except for me."

He then turned to Gandalf. "But why is this other _manyan_ so…so different? Instead of compassion, I could sense that he is very dark and evil, greedy even. Instead of healing, he is actually destroying. I don't understand this at all."

The wizard took a last puff on his pipe before putting it away. "Come, sit down, Legolas. This is going to be quite a long talk."

Thranduil expected his son to refuse the request, but to his great relief, Legolas nodded and took the seat next to Gandalf. The wizard turned slightly so that they sat facing each other.

"Now, where should I start?" Gandalf glanced upwards as if searching for answers.

"How about you start by telling us this new _manyan_'s name," Legolas curtly suggested.

Gandalf had to smile at that. "Oh, but my prince, this is not a _new manyan_. In fact, this is an ancient one. Very ancient. Your father wasn't even born when he existed."

Legolas leaned closer, staring intently at the wizard with widened eyes. "How can that be? I thought there could only be one _manyan_ at a time, something to do with the history of my mother's ancestors."

"That's true." Thranduil nodded. "That's what Marwana had told me once. Due to a certain horrific event concerning one of her ancestors, the line of the _manyan_ must be carried on by a single person at a time to avoid conflict, or something like that."

The king then sadly shook his head. "'There can be only one', she actually said. By the stars. I just remembered that phrase but an hour ago."

"That was why you abruptly ended our talk just now." Legolas scowled at his father. "You _did_ know something and wanted to hide it from me."

"Legolas, what I know confuses even _me_." Thranduil sighed, gazing at his son with a rare pleading look. "I can't figure out head nor tail of all this so I know I'm not qualified to give you any correct answers. Luckily for us, Gandalf is here to explain _everything_."

"I will if somebody here would just give me the chance," the wizard quipped.

Legolas was slightly abashed. "Oh. Sorry, Gandalf. Carry on."

Chuckling softly, the kind-faced wizard continued, "His name is Galdor."

"The old _manyan_? That was his name?"

"Yes. And his twin sister was called Uruviel."

"_What_?" Thranduil was as surprised as his son. "This dark _manyan_ has a twin?"

"_Had_. Not has," Gandalf corrected. "Uruviel is long dead. She had been murdered. Like Galdor, she was also a _manyan_."

Legolas whistled. "Who would have thought? A pair of _manyan_ twins. The plot thickens."

"Precisely." Gandalf looked grim. "That definitely did not sit well with Galdor. He is a proud one, very formidable, and quite jealous of his own twin. Between the two _manyans_, the people liked Uruviel better. Soon, after they came of age, Galdor's desire to dominate the powers of _Manya_ escalated and shadowed even his love for his sister."

The prince grew pale. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me…"

"He killed her. Galdor shot an arrow through her throat." The wizard's voice was strangely emotionless. "Uruviel was heavily pregnant with her first child at that time. Miraculously, the baby was not lost. Her husband managed to cut Uruviel open and get their daughter out before the child could suffocate. Then he hid the baby somewhere safe so that her uncle could not kill her too."

"What of Galdor then?" Thranduil asked, feeling sick to the heart by the dark _manyan_'s merciless conduct.

"He tried to run to escape penalty, feeling regret for what he had done. He still loved his sister somewhat, but he also knew there was no turning back for him. It was either living as a fugitive, or becoming the most powerful healer of all time. He chose neither."

"He chose to use his ability for his own benefit, instead," Legolas said quietly. "He chose to kill. How could a _manyan_ turn into something pure evil?"

"Greed could turn someone completely, especially when you're craving for power, even if it was the pure and sacred power of healing." Gandalf looked sharply at Legolas. "Even _you_ have the choice to abuse your powers."

Legolas smiled without humor. "I'm not Galdor."

The wizard smiled in return. "No, you're not him. Clearly, your heart is pure. You have been deeply blessed with love since you were still in your mother's womb. It shows in what you've become now."

Thranduil glanced between them. "Excuse me. I'm a bit lost here. Why did you say my son have the choice to abuse his powers, Gandalf?"

Cocking one eyebrow, Gandalf sent the prince an odd look. "You never told your father about it," he stated.

"Told me what?" Thranduil was intrigued. He stared hard at his son. "What exactly are _you_ hiding from me?"

Legolas shrugged. "Nothing serious, really."

Gandalf scoffed. "Oh, I would object to _that_!"

The prince scowled. "I never would have used it anyway, unless I was forced to. Besides, it's against my code of ethics."

"Oh, for crying out loud, what the heck are you talking about!" Thranduil snapped.

"As male _manyans_, Legolas and Galdor shared a unique ability," Gandalf decided to answer for Legolas when he saw the prince keep his mouth tightly shut, arms folded across his chest like a shield. "Adding to their skill of drawing the sickness out of a breathing life form, they can also extract its soul and inner energy. In short, Legolas' touch can heal as well as kill. And that was how Galdor killed those two elves in the woods."

Thranduil's mouth dropped open as he gaped at his son.

"You can do that?" he asked, awed. He knew his wife Marwana had not had such ability, or she would have told him. But Legolas…well, this particular son of his had _lots_ of secrets.

"I won't be like Galdor," Legolas spoke, sounding defensive. "I won't misuse my powers."

"I _know_ that, my son!" Thranduil immediately got out of his chair and came to Legolas' side. He grasped the prince's shoulders comfortingly. "You are nothing like Galdor. Nothing at all. You are a much better person compared to him."

Legolas had the grace to blush. "Not really, father. I…did use it…Once."

"And when was that?"

"A long time ago, when I was still a young boy. Remember that ugly orange kitten I brought home one day?"

The king shook his head. "Err…I cannot recall. Why?"

"Well, one night, I let her sleep in my bed. But the next morning when I woke up, I saw that she had shredded a difficult painting that I had spent hours on. I was so angry with her that I never gave a thought to what I did next. I picked her up, squeezed her in my hands and started to absorb all her soul. I was lost to her cries for mercy, so deep I was in ecstasy of being the more powerful. Only when she ceased moving did I stop. But by then, she had turned very cold."

A lone tear trailed down Legolas' cheek. "I never told anyone about it because I hate myself for what I did, and I expect that everyone will hate me too. The worst of it all, I seemed to _like_ it when it happened. The new energy seeping through my veins was almost euphoric. But, afterwards, I only felt shame for myself. I buried the dead kitten under a rose bush in the garden, hoping that someone would never know that she had been murdered by a _manyan_ who was supposed to keep her safe."

Long silence reigned after Legolas' heartfelt confession.

Thranduil sent Gandalf a knowing glance. _There goes another secret. What more of his pain that my son is keeping from me?_

"Legolas." Thranduil wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders and hugged him to his side. "That incident did not prove that you were evil like Galdor. You were just a child."

"But I could have given in to temptation as I grew older…"

"But you didn't. And you never will," said Gandalf. "You are a lot stronger than that. Galdor is weaker. That was why he fell into darkness."

Stroking his son's head, Thranduil looked up. "He was never caught?"

"We caught him, yes," Gandalf explained. "The people asked for help from the _Maiar_, and we came. But by the time we had him cornered, he had already taken hundreds of unlucky souls. It made him extraordinarily powerful, but he was destined to fall. Alas, to kill a _manyan_ is a sacrilege to us, even when the _manyan_ in question has turned bad. So we decided to keep him locked away in a prison of a large rock, in the depths of the Long Lake of Esgaroth. He has been staying there since."

"But how did he escape?" Legolas wondered. Then he understood. "The earthquake."

Gandalf nodded, smiling. "Very good, your highness. You _are_ sharp. Indeed, the earthquake last night was centered at the lake. The rock crumbled to pieces from the force, letting Galdor out of its cage."

"And you think he is coming right here, to continue the carnage he has started," Thranduil said.

"Yes, but mostly he needs to remove his equal. And that will be Legolas." The wizard was back to looking grim. "Remember, he wants to be dominant. That's why he killed his sister."

"I am the descendant of Uruviel then?" the prince asked, seeming not to care that Galdor would come after him. "Her baby was safe?"

"Definitely, or you wouldn't be here, giving your father grey hairs!" Gandalf chortled. "After Uruviel's death, Ainur intervened and permitted that, from then on, there would never be more than one _manyan_ at a time to avoid such conflict. Even when Uruviel's granddaughter bore twins, only one of them carried the skill. The same will happen when Legolas' has twins."

Legolas stared at Gandalf as if the wizard had grown horns. "If you're trying to scare me, Gandalf, it's not working."

The wizard only laughed, delighted that Legolas was obviously quite rattled by his statement. _If only the prince could see his future…_

"So, what are we to do, Gandalf," asked Thranduil. "In what manner should we treat this Galdor person?"

"Firstly, we must look to the safety of the people. They are all in danger. Galdor is definitely heading this way to get to Legolas, but he is not stupid. He knows what he is up against and will not joyfully show up at your door to request a meeting. He is a skillful warrior, I have to tell you this, and a cunning one at that. Definitely an elf in his prime. Legolas should be protected at all times, at any cost."

As expected, Legolas balked at the last sentence. "What are you going to do with me then? Lock me in my chamber?"

Thranduil sighed ruefully. _Ai.__ More grey hairs on my head_.

"What you are going to do is follow all my instructions and stay out of trouble, is that clear?" The king gave his son a stern gaze.

Legolas rose and stalked to the opened window, sulking like a berated child. "Sure. It's not as if I'm not used to it!" he responded churlishly. He knew all kinds of protection were necessary to keep him safe, but that didn't mean he had to like it!

Thranduil shook his head as he turned to Gandalf. "See what I have to put up with?"

The wizard had to smother his laughter because the _manyan_ prince was glowering his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Very late that night, as he was heading towards his room after having another long conversation with his father and Gandalf, Legolas was alerted by the sound of thundering hoof beats approaching the palace. Curious and slightly alarmed, he ran back down the stairs and burst through the great doors. He came to a stand still at the receiving terrace by the courtyard, staring in horror at what met him there.

It was part of the army squadron that his brother Keldarion had taken with him for his campaign to Dol Guldur. Most of the riders were already dismounted, waiting for an audience with the king. And they all looked grim.

_But where is Kel?_

Legolas quickly ran his gaze all over them, searching for his brother's tall form but seeing no sign of him. His heart beat a little faster when his eyes caught sight of several bodies wrapped in blankets tied to the back of the horses.

_The dead warriors from the battle, perhaps?_

"Your highness?" An officer came forward and bowed to the prince.

"Jaden." Legolas nodded once. "We did not expect you to return tonight."

His eyes searched the group of warriors once more. "Where's my brother? Is he staying behind at the border?"

The officer named Jaden hesitated, distress clearly written on his face. "No, your highness. He is right here with us."

"So why doesn't he show himself? Where is he?" came Thranduil's sudden voice. Legolas jumped slightly, unaware that his father had come to stand next to him.

A mounted warrior moved to the front then, holding another elf before him.

Legolas' eyes widened. Thranduil gasped.

It was Keldarion, lying so still and unresponsive in the rider's clutches, wrapped in several layers of blanket from head to toe with only his face visible.

And that said face—which was handsome and always graced with kind smiles—had turned deathly blue.

**TBC…**

**See? I told you it's gonna be an EVIL cliffie. **

**What's that I hear? People screaming? **

**He he he.**** Sorry, guys. I really, _really_ can't help it. It's a sickness, I know.**


	5. 5

**Rutu**** Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH. MY. GOD. Yes, dear. I also need a thesaurus. I'm speechless. I really, _really_ don't know what to say. You're an angel! Can I hug you? Really, I feel bad that my response is not as long as your review. Like I said, I need a thesaurus. THANK YOU! I'm very glad to find out that you've been entertained by the _manyan_ series. But to know that you like the special bond between Leggy and his brother gives me the biggest joy ever!**

**Aly**** K :**** I think, _maybe_ one of Leggy's children might become the next manyan. The plot bunnies are still not telling.**

**Leralonde**** Why did Kel look blue? Oh, Kel forgot to wash his face after playing a part of a Scottish warrior in 'Braveheart'. LOL! (I so love that movie! Mel Gibson was brilliant!)**

**Deana**** I can't use squirrels. I've made a pact with them which forbids me from killing them off in any of my fics.**

**Beginning-end-314 :**** I want to be Gimli. I want to know how it feels to have a bushy, curly beard!**

**Seylin**** Hey, you. New name, huh?**

**Bitterlee**** Seriously, I don't even know how I keep all the facts in line, especially when my brain is already long due for maintenance. Hahaha!**

**Coolio02**** Hmm, I don't know which twin. Yet. Don't worry. There'll be stories about them soon.**

**Linwe******** My cat is not very friendly with me right now, too.**

**YamiTai******** Mostly, I'd finish a fic halfway through before I post it on the board. That way, I would have time to edit and re-edit, and still be in the certain mood of the story. Err…I hope you comprehend what I mean because I'm not sure _I_ do! **

**Astalder27**** (Grabs the pencils, pens and stapler that are thrown her way). Thanks, mate! Looks like I don't need to spend cash to buy them after all!**

**Legosgurl**** He was mean at you and you just mouthed off him? Come on! Slap him on the forehead next time! LOL! Just kidding.**

**Jedi Gollum :**** Poor you. Still in denial. Repeat after me, Kel is dead.**

**NessaThranduiliel**** CPR will not help Kel this time. Na-ah. He is already a flatliner. Tut………………………**

**Sailor Elf :**** A bazooka will do. Make sure you know how to use it.**

**Still recovering from the heart attack, guys? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Legolas completely lost it.

"_NO_!" he screamed as he leapt down the short flight of stairs before dashing towards the horse that bore his brother. Yanking Keldarion out of the startled warrior's arms, Legolas felt himself close to hysteria.

"Please, no. Please…" The prince was whimpering and crying as he stumbled to the ground, the cold body of his brother wrapped tightly within his embrace.

Moving hurriedly to his sons, Thranduil knelt beside them. His eyes watering, the king reached over with a shaking hand to touch Keldarion's head. The prince's skin was all blue, which told Thranduil that his greatest fears had come true—the dark _manyan_ was back on rampage. And now, his firstborn—his heir—was dead. There was no word that could describe the pain he felt right then.

Legolas suddenly went still, and then his head jerked upright. He stared down at his brother's face, surprised yet hopeful. "His heart still beats," he quietly said.

"What?" Thranduil was equally dumbstruck. He quickly peeled away the blanket and placed a hand over Keldarion's left breast. There it was. Heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there.

"He is alive." The king sighed in great relief, wanting to hug the unconscious prince but Legolas still held on tightly to his brother.

"My lord?"

Thranduil raised his head at Jaden's voice.

"We found Prince Keldarion, in this condition, about twenty leagues from here," the elven warrior explained. "Following the success of our campaign, his highness took half of the company home with him while I led the rest soon afterwards. But when we got to a glen, we found his highness lying among the dead bodies of his fellow company. Even the horses were dead. Strangely, we couldn't find any wounds on them. And their skin had all had turned blue. Forgive us, my lord, we do not know what happened to them."

"_I_ do." Legolas' tone of voice was so low that it almost escaped the king's hearing. He turned and saw that Legolas was shedding the rest of the blankets off his elder brother. Keldarion was still in his battle regalia, sans his sword and short blades. Despite the bluish tinge on his face, he looked as if he was deeply asleep.

"I won't let you have him, Galdor," Legolas hissed with anger. He gathered his brother's limp form back into his embrace. He pressed their breasts together—heart to heart—letting Keldarion's head loll weakly over his left shoulder.

Legolas was adamant. Whatever malady Keldarion suffered could not be healed the usual _manyan_ way. His brother needed more than his touch to be whole again. The _manyan_prince prepared himself for the risky method he would attempt on his brother.

Shutting his eyes and deeply focusing on his inner energy, Legolas gently rocked and began to chant, "From heart to heart, from blood to blood, from soul to soul. From heart to heart, from blood to blood, from soul to soul. From heart to heart, from blood to blood, from soul to soul…"

As Legolas continued chanting, his glow brightened incredibly. It was so bright it almost hurt the eyes of those that were watching. Thranduil had to raise one hand to shield his eyes from the glare, but he couldn't take his sight away from his two sons, away from this magical display. He knew of no one else who could glow this intensely.

"From heart to heart, from blood to blood, from soul to soul. From heart to heart, from blood to blood, from soul to soul..."

Legolas was oblivious to everything except for what he was doing. Keldarion felt so terribly cold in his arms it felt like it burned him. His magical _manyan_ energy flowed down his veins and burst through every pore of his tingling skin to encompass his brother's, warming them both.

Keldarion's heart started to beat in sync to Legolas', while the last fading thread of his weakened soul was now within the grasp of the _manyan_prince.

_Please, Kel, reach out to me_, Legolas pleaded inwardly, still chanting away like crazy. _Hear my thoughts and_ _feel my soul inside you. I'm not letting you go. Not ever…_

Legolas' voice began to grow hoarse, his glow fading. Thranduil began to panic when his younger son grew deathly pale himself, swaying on his knees without letting go of his burden. The king looked around wildly and found the grey wizard standing to one side with the other awed onlookers, intently watching the spectacular scene.

"Gandalf," Thranduil snapped. "Do something!"

"I can't, my lord," the wizard replied apologetically. "I dare not interfere with the work of a _manyan_. All could be lost."

"But what _exactly_ is Legolas doing right now?" The king was so frustrated he all but shouted.

"He is giving Keldarion a part of his soul."

That caused Thranduil to grow white in the face. "He…he can do that too?"

Gandalf smiled ruefully. "Well, there goes his other secret."

"You've known this all along, have you?" The Mirkwood King was shaking his head in disbelief.

Gandalf's calm expression didn't change. "Among other things."

Thranduil frowned darkly. "You know, Gandalf, we really, _really_ need to talk about all this one day."

If the time wasn't so dire, Gandalf might have laughed out loud at the king's harried expression. Within days, Legolas had dumped surprise after surprise at his poor father's feet. It was a wonder the king was still sane.

Keldarion suddenly let out a loud gasp. His eyes flew wide open as he began to take long deep breaths, trembling so hard in his brother's arms.

"Kel!" Thranduil was ecstatic. He gathered closer to his sons to touch the back of their heads, fervently thanking all kind of stars in the universe for allowing such a miracle to happen.

Badly shaken himself, Legolas drew back a little and gazed fondly at his brother's face. "Welcome home, bro."

"Leg…" Keldarion looked dazed, his voice a bit slurred. "Leg…las…whaz…hap…pnin…?"

Legolas gave him a teary smile. He tried to answer, but his tongue suddenly became too heavy for it to function properly. Strangely though, his entire body felt so light it seemed like he was floating above ground, while his every limb shook from sheer exertion.

_Is this what happen when we give out half of our soul?_

That was his last coherent thought before everything turned black on him.

Not long after, Legolas woke up in his own bed, feeling lethargic and light headed. Moaning softly, he rolled onto his back and found Gandalf staring down at him from the other side of the bed.

"Good to see you awake, your highness," the wizard greeted him with half a smile.

Legolas closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, Gandalf still had his fixated gaze on him.

"_What_?"

The wizard shook his head. "That was a very dangerous thing you did, Legolas. You could have forfeited your own life."

With a grimace, the prince struggled to a sitting position. "I had no other choice, Gandalf. You know that."

"Still, it was a huge risk. We could have lost both of you. I pity your father. He nearly expired on the spot when you fainted."

Folding his arms across his raised knees, Legolas snorted. "I did _not_ faint."

"Then what was it you did when you collapsed to the ground just now?"

The prince grinned sheepishly. "I went to sleep, that's all."

"Hah. You can't fool me, Legolas. I know how close to death you were while performing that technique on Keldarion."

Sighing, Legolas ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I knew what I was doing, Gandalf."

"Really?" Gandalf narrowed his eyes. "If Kel had not woken up, would you have continued giving him your entire soul without holding anything back?"

His silver eyes sharp and piercing, Legolas pinned the wizard under his glare. "Still, it's _my_ choice. Who are _you_ to question me?"

Gandalf solicitously backed down. He knew how sensitive a person Legolas was, especially when it concerned his beloved elder brother. "I'm a friend, my prince. Nothing more, nothing less," he softly responded.

Legolas lowered his head in deep remorse. "Forgive me, Gandalf. I spoke too harshly. But you have to understand, I would do anything for both Keldarion and our father. My love for them is so great I don't think I would have enough strength to carry on without either one of them. I'd rather die along with them rather than live in mourning."

"You don't even know the measure of your strength, Legolas. Truly, you are a lot stronger than you know."

"Well, maybe I am. Even so, I'm not ready to be tested that way again. It's so bloody hard." He then shook himself off his melancholy. Swiping away the covers, Legolas swung his legs over the bed and stood. "How is Kel, by the way? Has he fully awakened?"

"The last time I checked, he was abed. Your father is sitting with him," Gandalf answered, keeping wary eye on Legolas as the prince swayed on his feet. "I have to be honest though, your brother is still very weak. He also lost consciousness when you collapsed out there."

Legolas stumbled and would have fallen to the floor if the wizard had not reached out to steady him.

"Easy, young one," Gandalf said as he grasped the prince's shoulders. "You are still weak yourself."

"I'm fine. Just dizzy." Stubbornly, Legolas pushed off and walked unsteadily towards the door. "I'm going to see Kel."

As he left the room, Legolas thought he heard the wizard mutter something that suspiciously sounded like 'pig-headed elfling' and 'obstinate fool', causing him to grin widely. But his smile fell flat when he entered his brother's chamber. Keldarion was lying so still in his bed, covered by a heavy counterpane to his neck.

Thranduil sat in a chair next to the bed, half asleep. He instantly straightened when Legolas approached. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting."

In answer, Legolas climbed onto the bed and stretched down next to his brother. "I _am_ resting."

The king scowled. "Cute, Legolas. You know exactly what I mean."

Chuckling softly, Legolas responded, "I know what you mean. I'm well, father, truly. It's Kel I'm worried about."

Legolas rose onto one elbow and gazed down at his brother's serene face. Keldarion's skin was still a bit bluish, but he was breathing steadily now. Even his glow had started to return.

"Has he awakened while I was indisposed?"

"He did once, but only briefly." Thranduil reached over to grasp Keldarion's limp hand. "He is too frail. Ai Elbereth. We nearly lost him, didn't we?"

Legolas nodded. "Very close."

The king raised his eyes towards his youngest son. "I nearly lost you too."

Slightly guilty, Legolas sighed and turned his gaze away. "Please, father, don't start."

"That was dangerous, what you did. You could have died."

"But I _didn't_."

"Don't do it again."

"I can't promise you that!"

"You must. Being a healer is one thing. But a soul-giver? That is too much."

"Would you rather have me let Kel die?"

"I didn't mean that! I just don't want you to repeat whatever you did in the courtyard!"

"It's _my_ right! I'm a _manyan_! I will do what I see fit!"

"Hey, hey, hey. What's going on here?"

Thranduil and Legolas quickly looked down to find Keldarion staring up at them in bewilderment. "Are you coming to blows over me?" the elder prince asked again, looking to and fro between them.

"Kel!" The two cried out with joy and fought over to embrace the ailing prince.

Keldarion weakly broke into laughter within their arms. "Good gracious! What a nice homecoming reception. You _did_ miss me, didn't you?"

"You have _no_ idea," Legolas responded, his eyes misty.

"Thank the stars you've returned, Kel," said Thranduil next. "Your brother here nearly drove me up the wall with all his silly maudlin!"

Scowling at the king, Legolas pushed his brother back onto the pillows. "Don't listen to him, Kel. He exaggerated. Now tell me, how are you feeling?"

Keldarion let his father rearranged the counterpane over him before replying, "I feel so…so _heavy_, and…and cold. What happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?"

Keldarion frowned deeply, trying hard to recall. "Everything is still so fuzzy. I can't really remember."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Thranduil gently probed.

"We were leaving the border, riding through the woods, heading towards home." Keldarion was rubbing his forehead. "I can't recall what happened afterwards. But the next thing I knew, Legolas was hugging me, and the _entire_ army was watching us. What the blazes exactly were we doing?"

When his father and brother kept quiet, as if they had something to hide, Keldarion snapped, "Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Thranduil and Legolas exchanged glances, unsure of where to begin to explain such complicated matters.

"It's a long story, Kel," the king finally said, settling back into his chair.

"Fine. I have all the time in the world," Keldarion weakly responded. "You can start by telling me what or _who_ did this."

"A _manyan_ did this to you," Legolas quietly said.

Keldarion blinked. "I beg your pardon? _Who_?"

"A _manyan_," Legolas repeated, "A _manyan_ did this to you."

The elder prince looked even more confused. "Wh…what do you mean? Was it you? _You_ did this to me?"

Legolas rolled his eyes skyward. "Not _me_, you half-brained buffoon! The _other_ _manyan_ did."

"_What_ other _manyan_? Ai, Legolas. You must be losing your mind. There's no other _manyan_ on this earth."

"Believe me, there is."

Greatly puzzled, Keldarion shook his head. "You can't be serious. I thought there is supposed to be… "

He suddenly went still, gazing numbly straight ahead as the bits and pieces of his memory fell back into place.

_The company stopping for a respite in the glen._

_The horses grazing in the field._

_The warriors, talking and laughing as they celebrated their success._

_The tall, dark stranger walking into their midst._

_The warriors falling one by one, turning blue…_

Keldarion gasped, his eyes widening. Horror stricken, he stared at his father and brother. "I remember," he whispered, trembling slightly with fear. "I remember everything."

**TBC…**


	6. 6

**Sigh**** My stories suck? Why, thank you. (Nope, you're not the first one to tell me this but who cares?) Anyway, I _do_ know that elves can't catch cold or catch a chill and that they are IMMUNE to illness. _Duh_. Elves are immortal, everyone knows that. But that doesn't mean elves are hundred percent invincible. Have you read all my stories? If yes, then you might have been shuddering in disgust the entire time when I put Leggy through those chills and sweltering heat and fever and coughing fits and…well, the list goes on. (You said that elves do not feel the cold and the heat as mortals do. Does that mean, if elves were thrown into a fire they won't feel the pain? Or if they were thrown into the icy river, they won't go numb or something? Or maybe I'm not smart enough to understand all this.) My stories are terribly AU, and I _chose_ to make Leggy slightly human, especially with the kind of ultra close-knit family he has and the _fictional_-fact that he was a _manyan_. If you don't find it convincing enough...well, too bad. Truthfully, I feel sorry for you because you worried too much about those little details but not the message of the entire story.**

**Deana :**** As always, the first reviewer!**

**Seylin**** Hawkeye will make his appearance in the future fic that I called 'The Tomb In The Desert'. **

**Astalder27**** If I were one of those people around you, I would take your PC away! LOL!**

**Linwe**** I know. I just can't separate Orlando's face from Leggy's. And as Orli is an Englishman, well…you know the rest. (He's so bloody gorgeous, ain't he?)**

**Leralonde**** Yep, he needs that thing point out to him. Maybe I can bonk him on the head so that he can clearly see what this will do to his father. Unfortunately, those two are too much alike. Both are headstrong and hot-tempered. That's why they clash frequently. His lovely mouth? Err…now _you_ had got _me_ started!**

**YamiTai**** You know what? I'm quite sadistic too. He he he…**

**BitterLee**** I just got back from having a brain overhaul. Guess what? It didn't make any much difference! I'm still insane! Hahaha!**

**Legosgurl**** Good Charlotte? I have no idea what you're talking about but send me the pics anyway! I'm sure it's really funny as you said.**

**Acacia59601**** Trashed, and thrashed. Got it. Thanks for pointing it out to me, mate! **

**Rutu**** Mellon, you're my hero. I'm glad to know that Kel gives you inspiration. Let me kiss Kel for you. Mmmm-whah! There. Now he has a stupid grin on his face, or maybe an intoxicating grin. About Leggy being the decoy, the story hasn't come out yet. More one-shots? I'll be glad to! But, sorry, Ell and Ro will not be in this one. **

**Sesshyangel**** It's okay, baby. No need for Thranduil 'cause Leggy has me with him. Don't worry. I'm more than willing to give him CPR!**

**Nessa**** Ar Feiniel aka Kit Cloudkicker**** I'm not sure if I'll post 'Triple Jeopardy' on the board again. Once bitten, twice shy they said. But if you want to read it, I'll e-mail it to you. **

**Sailor Elf :**** Talking about James Bond, who did they pick as the new 007? I know it's not Orli (too young, too pretty) and not Eric Bana (too sexy, too cool), so who? I know. I'm pathetically out of date.**

**Ellemire**** Would you like a cliffie from Hades next? LOL!**

**Nessa**** Thranduiliel**** The plot bunnies are extremely antsy right now. I need to tranquilize them.**

**NOTE :**** Not much happening in here, except for some fatherly and brotherly kind of fluffiness. Someone might get sick enough to puke. He he he…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What do you remember, Kel?" Thranduil leaned forward, clutching his son's hand reassuringly. "What exactly happened?"

Using his free hand, Keldarion pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was already dark when our company made a brief stop in the glen. There was a small brook nearby where we could water the horses," he began explaining. "And then, came this…this strange looking elf from out of nowhere. No one knew who he was or what he wanted. We were about to inquire his identity when the most bizarre thing happened."

"Go on." Legolas nodded, gently urging his brother when Keldarion paused for breath.

"He…he swiped his arm, like this." Keldarion demonstrated, flinging wide his left arm as if he was swatting a pesky mosquito, almost hitting Legolas on the face. "Instantly, all of us were literally lifted off our feet. The force was so strong it was like being hit by a sledgehammer in the chest. Even before we hit the ground, he started to touch everyone in my company, one after another."

Keldarion shuddered as he recalled that scene. "I saw what he did to them. He merely placed his hands on their skin, but the warriors thrashed and screamed as if they were being burned."

Legolas visibly jerked at that. "Burned?"

His eyes sad, the elder prince locked gazes with his younger brother. "I will never forget the way you screamed when the men burned you at the stake that day, Legolas. And that was how those warriors screamed. They were in awful pain."

Instinctively, Legolas recalled the incident where the ugly kitten had cried out for release from his clutches. The small cat had also been in great pain then, a helpless victim to a young, heartless _manyan__…_

Legolas pushed the troubling thoughts away and concentrated on the story his brother was telling.

"Some of us that could still stand began to shoot at him, but he…he was invincible!" Keldarion shook his head in disbelief. "The arrows hit him without causing him harm. He didn't even get a scratch on him while more warriors fell down, dead, their skin turned horrendously blue. I've never seen anything like it. It was too incredible to explain."

"I trust that he touched you too," Thranduil said with deep concern.

Anguish flashed across Keldarion's wan features. "I tried to defend myself with my sword, but weapons of any kind were completely useless at that point. He had these supernatural powers that made him so strong. I thought I was fighting with a bloody wizard, but he was only an elf, just like us."

"His touch must have hurt you terribly," Legolas uttered sympathetically as he clutched Keldarion's other hand, holding on to it as if offering his brother a lifeline.

Keldarion squeezed both hands. "Indeed, it was terrible. It was as if my soul was being yanked out of my body. I don't remember screaming, but I remember staring up at him so that I could memorize his face."

"How did he look like?" Thranduil asked.

Keldarion bit his lower lip, deep in thought. "He was tall and lean. His hair was very black and his eyes were silver. He looked unusual, looking all dark and somber. Even his clothes were dark in color. His face looked young, but somehow I knew he's a lot older than me. I wonder who he is."

"He is called Galdor," the king supplied.

"You _know_ his name?" Keldarion cried out in surprised, his eyes widening. "But how…"

He then abruptly broke into a harsh coughing fit. His entire body shaking, Keldarion curled himself into a fetal position.

Legolas quickly got his brother a glass of water. "Here," he said, placing the full glass against Keldarion's lips. "Drink this. Slowly."

Keldarion drank greedily as Legolas helped hold the glass.

"More?" Legolas asked when his brother finished drinking.

"No, thank you." Keldarion shook his head and laid back, his eyes closed. "Valar. I feel so…tired."

"Forgive us, Kel," Thranduil said as he lovingly stroked his elder son's head. "We shouldn't have pushed you to talk when you are obviously still unwell."

Opening his eyes, Keldarion smiled feebly at them both. "I will be fine. Don't worry. Strangely, though, I'm completely sure I was dead, or was about to be. I'm surprised I'm still alive. So what happened after you found me?"

"It was Jaden and his company who found you in the glen," his father said. "When you were brought home to us, you looked like you were already dead, your face had turned all blue. See? Even your hands are still quite blue."

Keldarion grimaced. "Horrid color, that. So, what happened afterwards?"

Thranduil glanced at his other son. Legolas was sending him a pointed look that said, "_Don't tell him_!"

Chuckling softly, the king continued, "Your brother healed you, Kel. As always. But you were too far gone he had to take certain desperate measures."

Legolas sent his father a warning glare, one that Thranduil happily ignored.

"What desperate measures?" Keldarion looked between them, back and forth. "Legolas? What did you do?"

"He gave you his soul."

Keldarion swiveled his head towards his younger brother. "You did _WHAT_!"

"_Half_." Legolas winced, patting Keldarion's shoulder to placate him. "I only gave you half of my soul, not _all_ of it."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Keldarion yelled, or he seemed to be yelling from the way his face was quickly reddening.

"Clearly not, but it stopped you from turning into a bloody corpse!" Legolas shouted in return. "What was I suppose to do, then? Let you die?"

"All right, boys. Enough," Thranduil intervened, "Stop now before you say anything you do not mean."

Legolas looked away, silently seething, while the other prince bit his lip to stop himself from rebuking his younger brother. Keldarion was angry after finding out what Legolas had done for him. It was not that he didn't appreciate it, but to know that Legolas was willing to make such a huge sacrifice, putting his own life at risk, scared Keldarion badly.

_What if something had gone wrong?_ He thought, shaken to the core. _What if I had dragged him along into death? Stupid elfling! I will thrash him good when I get out of this bed!_

"Kel, just now you asked to know about Galdor, right?" The king said, breaking the tense and heavy silence.

Keldarion nodded. "The other _manyan_. What's his story?"

As Legolas stayed quiet, Thranduil began to explain everything to his eldest son, starting from the day Uruviel was murdered by her own twin. Keldarion listened intently, wide-eyed and only half-aware that the _manyan_ prince who sat with them now grew even more withdrawn.

"What does he want with us?" asked Keldarion after his father finished talking about the earthquake they had experienced the night before.

Thranduil looked at Legolas. His younger son still had his eyes averted.

"To make sure he stays the only _manyan_," the king said quietly.

Keldarion glanced at his silent brother. "But a _manyan_ with the purpose to destroy, not to heal? Is Galdor insane or just pure evil?"

Not looking up, Legolas answered, "His sole intention is to conquer, to be the one who has the most power in all Arda. His heart has turned dark. So, yes, he is pure evil."

Looking down at his hands, the _manyan_ prince continued, "I know how it feels to hold such power. It was invigorating."

The kitten's plight came back to his mind in a flash. His voice broke. "It was so easy to fall under its call—to be the greatest, the most powerful. But that's not what I wanted. All I want is to see everyone well and happy, to have the people that I love safe and unharmed, even if it means I have to die trying."

Thranduil fully understood what Legolas meant, but Keldarion did not know about the incident with the cat. All the same, the older prince weakly rose and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Thank you for being what you are, Legolas. I was wrong to yell at you."

"You mean, that pathetic croak we heard from you was a yell?" Legolas couldn't resist teasing his brother.

Keldarion pushed his brother away and plopped back onto his pillows. "You wretch. I was trying to apologize and you make fun of my voice? Silly imp."

His brother grinned. "Apology accepted, Kel. Now, get some rest."

Thranduil, glad that his sons had come to a truce, smiled as he said, "Legolas, why don't you return to your room and get some sleep yourself. I'll sit with Kel."

The younger prince shook his head. "No. Let me sit with him."

Seeing the king's stern look, Legolas hastily added, "Honestly, father, I feel fine now. But I need to stay with Kel to make sure he doesn't have a relapse or something."

It was a lame excuse, but Thranduil comprehended Legolas' feelings. His younger son had the need to be close to his brother—alone.

"All right. Fine," the king finally relented with a sigh. He got out of his chair and bent over to kiss Keldarion's brow. "I'm glad you've returned, my son, and I'm proud to know of your success at the border. Well done."

"Thank you, my king," Keldarion responded, "Still, I hold myself responsible for the deaths of my fellow company in the glen…"

"Unacceptable. That incident was out of your powers," Thranduil firmly said. "Now, rest your mind and try to get well."

Keldarion knew when he needed to back down when talking to the Mirkwood king. "As you wish, father."

Turning to Legolas, Thranduil pointed a finger at him. "And _you_, stay clear of troubles."

"_Me_?" Legolas was flabbergasted. "What do you think _I _would do?"

"Knowing you, _anything_ means trouble."

"Very funny." Legolas scowled.

"Seriously, Legolas." Thranduil came to his younger son's side and placed a kiss on top of his golden head. "I don't want you to overtax yourself."

"I won't, I promise."

That did not assure Thranduil, but what else could he say? "All right, then. See you two in the morning."

"Good night, father,"

When the king was gone, the two princes looked warmly at each other.

"You gave us quite a scare, Kel." Legolas chuckled.

Keldarion grinned. "Maybe. But I think you gave father the biggest scare. He didn't sound as if he liked what you have done for me."

Legolas winced and looked away. "_Please_, let's not talk about that again. At least, not tonight."

Looking thoughtful, the elder prince grasped his brother's hand and squeezed. "I can still feel you inside me."

The _manyan_ turned back to his brother. "You do?"

Keldarion nodded, smiling slightly. "I remember it now, how you called out to me, urging me to reach out to you. I also remember seeing this very bright light that exploded from out of the darkness. I thought I was lost forever, Legolas, but then you came and dragged my sorry ass back with you."

His throat constricted, Legolas leant down and hugged his brother. "I'm glad I found your sorry ass, and an ugly looking ass at that. I bet it's blue."

They broke into easy laughter as they embraced. A full minute later, the two brothers pulled apart with tear-filled eyes, smiling sheepishly at one another.

"Look, enough talking," Legolas finally said as he pulled the counterpane over his brother's shoulders. "I know you're still weak, so get some sleep. You'll gather your strength in a few hours."

"I think you're right." Keldarion nodded, and then he shuddered. "Ai Elbereth. Is it just me, or is this room really freezing?"

Frowning, Legolas touched his brother's cheek. Keldarion's skin was indeed cold and clammy, while his lips still had the bluish tinge. The _manyan_ quickly went to a closet to take out more blankets.

"How's this? Still cold?" Legolas asked after he draped the blankets on top of his brother.

Keldarion's eyes were drooping as he replied, "Thanks. Feel better now."

But Legolas was not satisfied because Keldarion still couldn't stop shivering. He turned to the hearth and saw that the fire was about to go out. No wonder the room was so cold.

Glancing briefly at his brother, who trembled uncontrollably under the covers, Legolas hardened his resolve and strode to the hearth. He needed to build up the flames to chase off the biting chill.

Shoving away his fear, he threw in some kindling and nudged the glowing embers with a steel poker. His face reddening from the heat, Legolas jumped as sparks flew. He fully expected them to fall onto his skin and scald him. He breathed easier when none did.

After he had got the fire roaring, the prince rose to his feet with a big sigh of relief, so proud of himself after accomplishing such a simple task. He turned back to the bed, only to find his elder brother watching him intently.

"You…you conquered your fear," Keldarion quietly said, deeply pleased. And overwhelmed.

Trying to appear nonchalant even though his heart was still beating rapidly, Legolas shrugged with an unsteady smile. "Yes. I guess I did."

Keldarion could say no more for there was a huge lump lodged in his throat. He knew how scared of fire Legolas had become after that horrific burning incident. But, now look! His little brother had tackled his greatest fear just to give him comfort!

Legolas climbed onto the bed and sat by his brother's head. "Rest now. I will look after you tonight."

His elder brother grinned. "I'm not sure I like this switching of roles."

Legolas had to laugh at that. "Don't worry. It won't take long for our roles to switch back into place."

Keldarion looked sharply at his brother, suddenly worried. "Legolas, promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise," Legolas deadpanned.

That gave Keldarion all the more reason to worry. Legolas never agreed to anything so quickly. He opened his mouth to say more but his brother pressed a finger across his lips.

"No more talking, Kel. Rest now. You truly need it."

Only when he was sure his brother was deeply asleep, Legolas vowed out loud to himself, "Wherever you are, Galdor, I will come after you and I will stop you, no matter what it takes. You've harmed my brother, but I won't let you harm him again."

**TBC…**


	7. 7

**Deana**** Yep. You're still the winner.**

**Jedi Gollum :**** Kel pinched the bridge of his nose because there was a tick there. Yes. A tick. Or was it a zit? He he he…**

**Seylin**** I love that Orli pics, baby!**

**Astalder27**** Don't bother telling him not to do anything stupid. He won't listen to me, why would he listen to you?**

**Leralonde**** He lost half his soul here, another half in Trauma, lost some more when Kel left Mirkwood for Valinor…mmm…What is left for him then? Gee…I don't know. Does that mean what remain of his soul can expand, somehow?**

**Rutu**** Trust me, you're still my hero.**

**Sesshyangel**** You got the first dib? _Hello_. I'm the author here. I keep Leggy in a cage right by my bed. I can give him CPR anytime I want. Hahaha!**

**Linwe**** Nakey Leggy? Hehe! You're giving me ideas here. _Lots_ of dirty ideas! (Counterpane is the heavy covering for the bed. Some would call it a comforter. Talking about comforter, I want to share it with nakey Leggy.)**

**KeluinLossehilin**** A _manyan_ stone-like pendant? Wow, you sure are very lucky. I tried to find one for myself but never met anything close to it.**

**Cierah**** Oh, yeah. That's me—the cliffie maniac! I love to torture the readers, it's in the genes.**

**Beginning-end-314 :**** Look, no matter how bad you want it, I can't let you kill Galdor. Leave it to Leggy, my dear. Let's see him in action.**

**Millisa**** Thank you for your support! I truly appreciate it. I promise, I will not stop writing as long as I still breathe. **

**Ceyxa**** Aww…you touch my heart, mellon. I'm glad you like the fluffiness. I got the inspiration writing those scenes from watching my three younger brothers. They are crazy and loud and obnoxious and they are mine. LOL!**

**Legosgurl**** Oh, _that's_ good charlotte. Hmm, sorry. Not familiar to me. Twins? Did you say two of them are twins? Like Ell and Ro?**

**Moonshine44**** He knows how to do it all on pure instinct, just like what breathing is to us. His ability is a part of him that comes on naturally. Err…did I make any sense to you?**

**Joee1**** Okay. No more kitten stories (squirrel stories can, eh?). Want to beat Deana over the first reviewer trophy? Fine, then. On your mark, get set, GO!**

**Sailor Elf :**** I'm very sure Pierce Brosnan is already axed from the 007 stint. I still don't know who's going to replace him. Can anyone please tell me?**

**NOTE :**** Beware. Leggy is gonna act very stupid in this one!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Legolas found himself strictly confined within the palace grounds—by the king's orders, of course.

The _manyan_ prince had at least three guards shadowing him wherever he went, making him feel like a common hostage of some kind. He was not permitted through the great gate to visit the people. He could visit the stable, though, but could not take the horses out for a ride. Added to this, he was also not allowed to go swimming in the backyard stream. They even posted a guard on the balcony outside his room, for Valar's sake!

He knew that such great lengths were taken to assure his own safety, but why must they rob him off his freedom as well!

Fuming and simmering mad, Legolas stalked to his brother's room. He just had a _very_ heated argument with Linden below stairs. More dead bodies had been found in the woods that evening—another of Galdor's doings, no doubt—and the commander had forbidden the _manyan_ prince from even looking at them.

Legolas had tried to reason with Linden, saying that he needed to touch the bodies so that he could make sure they were all dead. But the commander knew Legolas so well he instantly figured out what the prince was really up to, so he ordered the warriors to guard the bodies and not let the prince anywhere near them. Legolas had cajoled and demanded and threatened, but it all fell onto deaf ears.

"I'm sorry, your highness. The answer is still no," Linden had replied.

"I have rights to see those bodies. If I touch them, I believe I can figure out where Galdor is hiding."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Linden stared hard at the prince. "I'm sure you will go directly after him."

They exchanged glares. And then—knowing that not even a múmakil could move Linden from his stand—Legolas had stormed away, steaming with frustration. His face an interesting shade of red, the _manyan_ prince burst into Keldarion's room, causing the elder prince to jump in surprise.

"Stay out! And stop following me!" Legolas yelled at his three guards, slamming the door in their faces. Then, turning to his brother, he growled out loud, "I can't believe they are doing this to me!"

Keldarion shook his head. He already suspected what was really happening but asked anyway, "Legolas? Why do you look so vexed?

Without answering, the younger prince threw himself onto the bed next to his brother. He then grabbed a pillow and pressed it against his face, muffling his scream with it. Eyebrows raised, Keldarion stared at his brother's strange behavior for a full minute.

After he calmed down somewhat, Legolas pushed the pillow off him and sat up, staring bleakly Keldarion. "I feel like a prisoner in my own home."

Sighing, Keldarion put down the book he had been reading and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "It's for your own safety."

"I know that but…a guard on my balcony?" Legolas' eyes glinted dangerously. "Kel, there's a bloody guard on my bloody balcony! That is _too_ much! What the heck is he for anyway? As if I would jump from there and escape through the trees!"

Keldarion gave his brother a probing stare. "Would you?"

His brother did a double-take. "W…would I what?" he sputtered. "Really, Kel. I'm not that stupid."

"Right." Keldarion never lifted his fixated gaze on his brother. "You can't fool me, imp. I knew how your brain works—_if_ you have a brain, that is."

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "You know, for someone who is bedridden, you sure have a very healthy mouth!"

Keldarion threw his head back and laughed. "Trust me, Legolas. I'm no longer an invalid. I'm now strong enough to knock you flat onto your butt if I think you deserve it."

Brightening slightly, Legolas reached for his brother's wrist. "Good. Your pulse is steadier now. You _are_ getting better."

"I know. But I can't say the same about you. What really bothers you? You look as if there's a burr in the seat of your pants."

That remark brought a weak smile to Legolas' lips. "A burr, huh? I wish it were that simple."

"Come on, tell me. What just happened?"

And so Legolas told him about the dead bodies and Linden's interference. Looking at Legolas' red face as he explained, Keldarion realized that his younger brother was actually frustrated that his plan to stop Galdor—whatever that plan was—had been carefully foiled by the commander. Knowing how adamant and stubborn Legolas could be, Keldarion wished Gandalf would come up with a good plan, soon—or Legolas would take everything into his own hands.

As everyone expected, Gandalf had not left Mirkwood. The wizard had taken permanent resident in the palace cellar, diligently looking through old books and tomes on the subject of _manyan_ history. He thought he had missed something, and he wanted to find it before Galdor could become too powerful he couldn't be stopped. Gandalf had to find certain ways to defeat the black _manyan_for good.

"Hey, Kel! Are you listening to me?"

Keldarion snapped back to the present. "Yes, I hear you. Loud and clear."

"I can't stand all this." Legolas was close to whining. "I think Linden and those guards are taking father's orders a little bit too seriously."

"They are just doing their job, Legolas. Leave them be."

"How can I do that if _they_ won't leave _me _alone?"

Exasperated, Keldarion rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he just felt like choking his little brother!

"Look, brat, go easy on everyone, all right? Remember that time when you rebelled like this and our 'dear' cousin managed to abduct you?"

Legolas scowled at the mention of Dior, their now dead cousin who had had tried to assassinate the entire royal family. "I know what you're getting at, Kel. You don't have to remind me about him."

"I have to! It was your stubbornness that got you into trouble in the first place! If you had listened to me that day, if you had taken four guards like I told you instead of just two…Blast it! If only you had just stay put inside the palace…"

"All right! All right! I get your point!" Legolas threw his hands in the air. He got off the bed and started to pace. "Fine, then. I'll stop complaining."

"Good." Keldarion nodded. "Now stay that way for as long as you can."

Someone knocked at the door then. Still pacing, Legolas glared and barked, "_WHAT_!"

"We bring you dinner, your highness," came the timid response from outside.

Frowning in displeasure at the interruption, Legolas went to unlock the door. The servants then walked in with trays filled with food and a jug of wine. For a long while, the room was quiet except for the sound of tinkling dishes and cutleries as the servants placed them on the small table next to the bed.

When the servants left, Legolas firmly relocked the door behind them. Keldarion shook his head. "Do you really need to do that?"

"I don't want anyone, especially the guards, to barge in here. This is the only place where I can be at peace," the younger prince replied, walking back to the bed. He began to get busy serving dinner for them both, placing the tray of food on Keldarion's lap. After taking a sip of wine each, the brothers ate in silence.

Afterwards, when the lemon pudding and the apple pie were gone while the jug of wine stood empty, Legolas suggested a game of chess to will the time away.

Keldarion yawned. His full belly was beginning to make him sleepy. "I can barely think straight right now," he stated, blinking rapidly to stay awake.

Laughing, Legolas took out the chess board from Keldarion's dresser and put it on the bed between them. "Good! Now is my only chance to beat you at this game!" he exclaimed as he arranged the pieces. "You've never let me win."

Despite his lethargy, Keldarion grinned. "No way, brat! You will never beat me. I'll remain the sole winner."

"We shall see," Legolas snorted. "You are white. Make your move, brother."

And the game began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, they were still at it.

Leaning against a mound of pillows, Keldarion was already nodding off as he waited for his turn. Legolas was fully alert, though, sitting there frowning over the chess board.

As tired and sleepy as he was, Keldarion was still the better strategist in this game. Legolas could find no means to defeat his brother. Keldarion's king was closely protected the entire time, while his queen had this habit to appear in strange places, like a decoy. Twice Legolas almost fell into the trap.

In the end, Legolas had to admit, it was impossible for him to beat his brother where the game of chess was concerned. He looked up at Keldarion's soft snoring. A cunning smile instantly spread across his face.

_But I can beat him in other areas_, the younger prince thought.

"Hey, Kel," he hissed loudly.

Keldarion didn't even stir.

Legolas reached over and gently shook him. "Kel, wake up. It's your turn."

Blinking his bleary eyes, Keldarion raised his head slightly to look at the board. Then he dropped back onto the pillows. "No. Still yours."

Feeling a bit more confident now, Legolas said, "You look tired, brother. How about we continue in the morning?"

His elder brother mumbled something incoherently, already half asleep. Grinning, Legolas carefully took the board off the bed—without disturbing the pieces—and placed it on a table across the room. He then moved back to Keldarion's side and pulled the counterpane to his brother's chest.

"Sleep well, dear brother," Legolas whispered, touching Keldarion's shoulder lightly.

After making sure that his brother was deep in oblivion, the _manyan_ prince headed for the balcony. He quietly opened the double doors and slipped through. Luckily for him, no guards were posted here. Without a sound, he closed the doors and tiptoed across the marble floor towards the balustrade. His keen eyes searched through the darkness for the right tree.

_Ah, there it is!_

Legolas glanced briefly over his shoulder, feeling highly guilty for leaving Keldarion this way. But he needed to do this, for everyone's sake. Galdor would undoubtedly come for him. If what he heard about the dark _manyan_'s terrible power was true, then no army could hide and protect Legolas from him. So, before more souls were lost, Legolas decided to personally confront his nemesis.

Galdor's only match was the _manyan_ prince, and no one else. Not even Gandalf. The moment he touched the dead bodies, Legolas had known the great destruction Galdor was capable of doing. He had seen the horror the dark _manyan_ had bestowed upon his people, past and present. He had felt the growing ball of evil energy, taking root within the woods of his father's realm. Even then, it was not enough to intimidate him. In fact, he grew more determined to find Galdor and put everything to an end.

With a soft sigh—knowing that his family would kill him if he was caught in the act—Legolas made a huge leap and landed nimbly on the nearest branch of a large birch tree. From there, he made his way through the confusing maze of limbs and boughs, making his way deeper into the woods. He didn't know where Galdor was currently residing, but he was sure the other _manyan_ would find him. In fact, he would _let_ Galdor find him.

And when they finally came face to face, Legolas would know what to do. For now, he had exactly no idea on how to defeat Galdor, but he believed inspiration would strike when things were dire. He laughed at himself for that thought, but quickly sobered when he realized that he might be walking towards his doom, a promise of his own demise. He shrugged himself off that bleak notion and concentrated on his footing.

But he nearly went stumbling off a branch when a tall figure suddenly appeared in his path. "Going somewhere, your highness?"

Cringing inwardly, Legolas steadied himself as he looked up.

The dark-haired elf stood there with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes glinting dangerously as he glared at the runaway prince.

Feeling extremely sheepish, Legolas managed to utter, "Uh…hello, Linden."

**TBC…**


	8. 8

**Joee1 :**** Yep. You've got it! You're now the new winner for the 1st Reviewer Award! LOL!**

**Seylin**** He is very, _very_ close. The imminent clash is not far ahead.**

**Linwe**** Leggy is definitely under house arrest. I have no idea where the word counterpane came from. Why in the world do they call a sheet a counter anyway? Kel has bits of Leggy's soul in him, that's why those two are very attached to one another. And yes, daddy is gonna hit the roof!**

**Cierah**** It's great to know you're reading every chapter without the waiting period. I have cliffies just for you. Watch out! **

**KeluinLossehilin**** Linden has known Leggy since the brat was a baby. Of course he is a psychic where Leggy is concern! LOL! It's like a mother's intuition, you know? Good Luck with your exam!**

**Moonshine44 :**** My review history is also disabled. Don't know what's wrong.**

**Nessa**** Ar-Feiniel : Have you received 'Triple Jeopardy'?**

**Milisa**** That's how he is, a wild-hormone bloody teenager. And, yes. Be prepared. Your son will be one too. Remember our teenage years?**

**Leralonde**** I knew you will love to join Leggy in hot water. LOL! More juicy chapter? Mmm, I have one in mind that sounds very dirty and kinky and…later, my dear. I need to collect the mood now.**

**Sailor Elf : I heard that the title for the next James Bond movie will be 'Casino Royale'. And guess what? There's no one to play JB yet!**

**Brazgirl**** Heh heh. You don't know how very close you are about the guards on Keldarion's doors.**

**Beginning-end-314 : The _manyan_ stone looks like a pearl, almost translucent in color and shining brightly like a diamond. Can you picture it in your mind?**

**Astalder27 :**** No, I won't let Leggy off that easily.**

**Legosgurl**** Do you have the twins' pic? **

**Szhismine**** He he he. Nope. He'll never learn.**

**I'm happy to hear that last chapter tickled your funny bones. But here's something that might give you some…err…tears, maybe?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From the stern expression on the commander's face, Legolas knew that his adventure for the night was virtually over. "Uh…Linden, what are you doing here?"

"Doing my job." Linden's eyes narrowed even more. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well…I…uh…"

_There's no way I'm going to escape this_, Legolas bleakly thought. "I…I'm getting some fresh air."

He cringed inwardly. _Now that's lame, Legolas_.

One dark eyebrow arched upward. "Oh, really? Is the air in the palace not fresh enough for you?"

Legolas averted his gaze, running a hand through his hair in one exasperated move. "No, just bloody suffocating," he muttered.

"What was that, your highness?"

"Nothing."

His gaze still cold, the commander moved closer to the prince. "Let's go, your highness, back to your brother's room. This is not a secure place for you to romp about."

"How do you know I was…?" Legolas grew angry when he understood. "You were spying on me!"

Linden shook his head, disappointed. "I did no such thing, my prince."

"Then how did you find out that I got here from Kel's balcony?"

"Your highness, I can read you like an opened book. You're so predictably unpredictable that I knew you would eventually try to slip out and escape our watch."

Legolas' fists were clenched as he glared at the older elf. "You make me sound like a hated criminal."

Linden was slightly taken aback at the biting words. He stared at Legolas' face closely and saw that the prince was more hurt than angry. His face softened. "Peace, my prince. I did not mean to offend you."

Instantly contrite, Legolas lowered his eyes and turned away. "All right, Linden. Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?"

Taking a deep breath, the commander took a while to answer. _If you were my child, I would whack you over the head to keep you senseless until all this trouble goes away_, he wanted to say. Instead, he replied, "I can't keep this quiet, your highness. I need to take you to the king."

"You mean, right now?" Legolas' heart constricted. He could already hear his father screaming in his ears.

"Yes. Right now." Linden nodded and gave the prince's arm a gentle nudge. "Let's go, my prince."

His shoulders slumped, Legolas led the way back towards Keldarion's balcony. The bouncy steps in his stride earlier were now gone, replaced by his reluctant and heavy dragging of both feet. He feared to find out what his father's reaction would be, let alone his brother's. Linden was equally silent behind him, always ready to grab the young elf should he suddenly decided to bolt and take off.

Like a squirrel, Legolas leaped off the last branch to land smoothly onto the terrace. Without waiting for the commander, he strode to the door and slammed his way inside. He belatedly remembered that his brother was soundly asleep, but the damage had been done.

Awakened by the sudden noise, Keldarion woke up in a shot, hands grappling about for his blades. He instantly relaxed when he realized that he was in bed, not on a battlefield. Still groggy, he stared in puzzlement at his younger brother.

"Legolas, what are you…?" Keldarion's frown deepened when Linden stepped in afterwards.

"Your highness, we are sorry to disturb your rest," the commander nodded at the elder prince, sending him a significant look.

Completely awake now, Keldarion was able to put two and two together to fully understand what had been going on. He glared at his brother. "You made your escape," he curtly stated, "From my balcony."

"Yes, I did," Legolas admitted, staring at his feet. "Linden found me though."

"Thank the Valar it was Linden who found you and not Galdor!" Keldarion fumed. He swiped away the covers off him and stormed towards his brother. "Ai, Legolas! What has gotten into you?"

Squirming slightly, Legolas took a step back and warily eyed his brother. "I did nothing wrong. I was just…"

"I know _exactly_ what you were doing, Legolas. You were being heroic, thinking that you alone can stop Galdor." Keldarion was so angry that veins throbbed at the white column of his neck. He jerked his head in the direction of the chess board on the table. "Was that why you suggested the game just now, so you could put me to sleep quickly and that you could break away without me stopping you? You were just using me, weren't you?"

Legolas' visibly flinched, guilt written all over his face. Keldarion saw the reaction and he abruptly turned away, cursing under his breath.

"Kel, I'm sorry." Feeling extremely awkward, Legolas reached out to appease his elder brother. "Look, I didn't mean…"

"Oh, shut up!" Swiveling around, Keldarion stared hard at the _manyan_ prince. "Enough spewing excuses, Legolas. If you really want to kill yourself for us all, fine. Go ahead. I'm tired of worrying about you and I need my sleep so there's the door. Good night."

Linden watched as the two brothers glared at one another, both looking angry and hurt. Then, without saying anything more, Legolas spun and hurried out of the room. Keldarion stood stiff and silent, his blue eyes flashing with fury and something that was akin to pain.

Sighing softly—saddened by the brothers' clash—the commander bowed slightly to the Mirkwood crown prince before he, too, strode out of the room.

_One thunderstorm has passed_, Linden thought as he quickly caught up with Legolas, steering the prince down the stairs towards the royal study. As they neared the chamber's doorway, they could hear the king's voice floating out from within, talking to someone.

Quite anxious about the inevitable explosion himself, the commander mused, _Ah, here comes another one._

At Linden and Legolas' entrance, Thranduil looked up from his intense discussion with Gandalf.

"Good eve, my lords," greeted Linden.

"Good eve, Linden." The king straightened in his seat. Noticing his son's grim expression, Thranduil exchanged glances with the wizard before he continued, "Is anything the matter?"

For once, Linden was uncertain, concerned on behalf of Legolas. He looked from the prince's face to the king's, back and forth, judging their moods.

"Linden? Legolas? What is it?" Thranduil prodded, getting out of his seat. "Have something happened?"

His mouth tightly shut, Legolas looked away from his father to stare defiantly at the commander, daring the elder elf to tell the king everything. Always faithful to his duty, Linden locked gazes with the king and began to explain.

As Linden spoke, Thranduil's face grew redder and redder. Legolas looked up briefly and shrank from the great wrath on his father's face. He began to fidget, breaking into cold sweats of fear.

"How. Could you be. So. _Stupid_?" Thranduil's voice came out in a low growl as he glared at his youngest son.

His tale finished, Commander Linden now stood to one side, gazing sympathetically at the _manyan_ prince. Gandalf, meanwhile, had a small benign smile on his lips. The wizard had already expected that Legolas would attempt such an outrageous feat.

Legolas braced himself, fighting against the trembles that started to rock his body. Really, it was a frightful sight when his father got angry.

"I'm sorry," the prince quietly responded, looking directly into the king's eyes. "I know you want me protected, father, but I've long passed the time where I can start making my own decisions. I don't need to be kept prisoner in my own home just because somebody is determined to kill me."

His eyes narrowing to a slit, Thranduil fixed a hard stare onto his son. "Oh, so now you know what's good for you? You think it's a smart decision to go off gallivanting in the middle of the night, looking for your own death! What kind of a decision is that?" he growled. "I feel like putting you in irons and chains and locking you in your room to keep you from attempting that stupid act again!"

Legolas quivered a little at his father's threat, but he held firm. "Father, I was only doing the right thing."

"By throwing yourself at Galdor's feet? _That's_ the right thing to do? Are you out of your mind!"

"I won't simply throw myself at his feet! I have plans!"

"Oh, really? And what _are_ your plans, may I ask?"

The prince faltered. He sent helpless glances at Linden and Gandalf. Those two certainly looked uncomfortable standing witness to the heated argument between father and son.

"I…I don't know, yet."

"Blast it, Legolas! This is not the time for jokes! What you just did was totally irresponsible!"

Legolas' eyes widened, his famous temper escalating rapidly. "_Me_? Irresponsible? Father, I did it because I _feel_ responsible. Those are_ my_ people out there that Galdor kills, not just yours. I want him stop before more lives are lost. I know I can defeat him. He's a _manyan_ like me. I know his strengths, and I also know his weaknesses. So don't speak to me about responsibility because I _know_ what that word means as much as you do!"

Chests heaving, the stubborn king and his equally headstrong son glowered at one another. Things went silent for several moments, broken only by the sound of a lizard squeaking on the ceiling above their heads.

A sense of déjà vu washed over Linden. He had witnessed a similar display to this clash just minutes ago in Prince Keldarion's room. _I should have posted a guard on Keldarion's balcony also_, he thought, _and then this argument would never have taken place._

With an exasperated sigh, Thranduil turned away and fought for composure. "Ai, Legolas. You try my patience."

Legolas' gaze lowered. "Again, father, I'm sorry. I mean no disrespect. But I will do anything to stop Galdor and his madness."

Thranduil's head snapped back and he rushed over to grip his son's shoulders. "Even if it means endangering your own life?"

The prince solemnly nodded. "Even then."

"For what purpose?" Thranduil started yelling again. "We have armies to fight him! Why put your life at risk? You _know_ you're the one he's after."

"Exactly." Legolas agreed. "That's why I'm ready to meet him. If my death can stop this entire madness, then by the Valar let it be so!"

"You're talking as if you have no family!" Thranduil was shaking his son to prove his point. "What about your brother and me? Have you no thoughts to our feelings? Do you really think we'll rejoice at your death even if it makes Galdor stop killing? Do you?"

Close to tears now, Legolas clutched his father's arms and held on. "Father…can't you see? If I let Galdor carry on with his merry way, he will eventually rule all Mirkwood. Powerful as he is, no strong army can stop him. He will destroy everything in his path. He will kill our people, he will kill Keldarion, and he will kill _you_. By then, there's no reason for you to mourn me because you will already be dead."

Thranduil stared as a sob broke forth from his son's lips.

"You may think me unfeeling and selfish, father, but I only tried to do what my heart told me. I wasn't trying to prove anything by being heroic, but I believe I must do at least _something_. In fact, I have complete faith that I can stop Galdor." Legolas' voice hitched between his sobs. "Father, if you don't trust my sanity, then please trust my heart. It has never lied to you before. It never will. I always have my family in my best interest. _Always_."

Blinking back his own tears, Thranduil pulled his son into his embrace. "Ai, Legolas, you silly lad! Hush now. I believe you."

As Gandalf looked on warmly, Thranduil stroked his son's back to calm him down. And even though he was familiar to such affectionate displays among the royal family, Linden had discreetly turned away, highly respecting the king's need to have a private moment with his child.

Pulling away, Thranduil then gave Legolas a weak grin. "I still want to put you in chains, though."

Brushing away his tears, Legolas had to chuckle at that. "You can try, father. But you know even that can't stop me."

"Oh, joy. How lucky I am," the king dryly responded. He nudged his son so they stood facing Gandalf. "Now, Legolas, you just said about knowing Galdor's strengths and weaknesses. Why don't you tell us what they are so that it can help Gandalf come out with the best way to beat this evil Galdor. Gandalf was about to disclose to me what he just found in his research before you two came in."

Legolas focused his attention on the wizard who was staring right back at him. There was something in Gandalf's gaze which told him that things were still not lost. There was still hope.

"What is it, Gandalf? What did you find?" the _manyan_ prince hastily asked.

Calmly, the wizard reached down to pick up an ancient looking book from the king's table. Its jacket was worn and dusty, the embossment on its surface almost faded from time and usage. The spine was still hard but was already cracking at both ends. As Gandalf carefully flipped through the pages, Legolas saw that some of them were torn and had come off the binding.

"As I was telling your father, Legolas, I've found this old journal in a trunk filled with other books that had once belonged to your late mother," Gandalf explained. "I guess she had not the chance to ask your father to give this journal to her sons before she died."

Legolas looked at Thranduil. His father nodded. "I didn't even know the book existed, not until Gandalf showed it to me."

Curious, Legolas moved closer to take a look at the page Gandalf was perusing through. It was written in ancient Silvan, a language that Legolas had to stumble through because he rarely used it. "What is this journal about, Gandalf?"

"It's a book of prophecies, written by the seers of old time for the Silvan people," the wizard answered. "It stated here several foresights on histories of events, including your grandfather's first arrival to this land to found a kingdom."

Eyes widening, Legolas could hardly contain his excitement. "You mean, this book tells the future?"

Gandalf shared a smile with Commander Linden before turning back to the prince. "It's not as simple as that, your highness. Not all that was written in this journal was that straightforward. That's why they call them prophecies. They are not clear enough to be definite facts."

Legolas looked a mite disappointed. "Then why did you bring up this journal? How can it help us?"

"It might not be of any help to us, but I did find something that is worth mentioning, something that we all should take into consideration before we take action against Galdor." Gandalf sent a meaningful gaze at Thranduil on these last words.

The king frowned. "What is it, Gandalf? What exactly did you find?"

"Well," the wizard deliberated, staring down at the opened journal. He traced a finger along the line of a sentence. "There's a phrase here that completely caught my interest."

"What? Where?" Legolas peered eagerly over Gandalf's shoulder to look—even though it would take the prince hours to decipher what was written there.

The wizard straightened and gazed steadily at the three elves that waited breathlessly for him to respond. "It says here," he started, "When the sky wept, the two sons of _manya_ would battle. The white shall feel death, yet only the white shall live."

**TBC…**

**Err…Nostradamous anyone?**


	9. 9

**Dear readers. **

**I'm very busy and in a hurry so I'm sorry for not replying your reviews here but I'll try to in the next chapter.**

**Starting from tomorrow (Feb 9), I have to leave you for almost a week. During that period, I won't be in the office (where I have excess to the internet and where I mostly work on my fics because my PC at home is still out of commission) due to our nation's long public holiday to celebrate the Chinese New Year. That's why this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Of course, there's also a cliffie. I hope you like it. (The cliffie, I mean). And if I'm not back till Tuesday, that means I've had too much oranges and dim sums! Give me some time to recover, okay? LOL!**

**To all Chinese out there, Gong Xi Fa Cai! I wish you a very happy and prosperous new year. (By the way, what animal year is this? Is it rooster? I'm not Chinese, so I'm a bit confused.) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They all went into stunned silence at Gandalf's declaration.

"Does it mean what I think it means?" Thranduil finally voiced out loud, his face pale.

"Yes, my lord, I believe it is so."

"If the dark one is Galdor, so the white _manyan_ should be…Legolas," Thranduil finished lamely, staring at his silent son. "But…but what did it mean when it said that he…he will feel death?"

Gandalf also turned to Legolas. "Only your son can answer that question."

Everyone focused their attention on the _manyan_ prince. Legolas didn't look up, but kept staring at the opened journal in Gandalf's hands.

"Legolas?" asked Thranduil. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes still averted, his son answered, "I'm not sure you'll like what I think."

"Why is that?"

Shrugging, Legolas met his father's worried gaze. "After hearing what the prophecy said, I became even more certain that I'm the only one who can defeat Galdor, me alone and no one else. Not even the army, and not even Gandalf, as he is one of the last _Maiars_ left on Middle-earth. Gandalf's power is not strong enough. He alone can't beat Galdor."

Linden and the wizard glanced at one another, knowing full well what Legolas meant.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at his son. "You're right, Legolas. I don't think I like to know where this discussion is leading to."

"Father, please listen." The prince reached out to grip his father's clenched fist. "I know you're worried. But, trust me; everything will turn out fine in the end. I'm destined to beat the dark _manyan_, the prophecy said so."

"But it also said that you will feel death!" The king was scared enough to yell. "They said that you will die!"

"Yet I shall live. They also said that, father. I shall live." Legolas squeezed his father's hand. "Have faith in me. Just let me go out there to confront him. Let me put an end to his killings, once and for all."

Thranduil moved away from his son with a shake of his head. "No. No, I can't."

"But, father…"

"Blast it, Legolas! Not now, all right!" the king shouted. "I need to consider all this. I can't just send my son out there to deal with a demented _manyan_ just because a prophecy said so! By the Valar, I _need_ to think."

Biting his lips, Legolas lowered his gaze. "You don't trust me."

Thranduil turned back around. "No, Legolas. I _do_ trust you," he said. "It's just that I don't trust myself with you. I don't know how, but you have this kind of power to weaken me, clouding and swaying my judgment. The prophecy said that you will feel death, and that is all that keeps playing in my mind right now. So, please, give me at least this night to clear my head before I think this over."

It was not what Legolas really wanted to hear, but it also meant that his father was mellowing. He would settle with whatever he could get for now. "All right, father. I understand."

"Thank you." Thranduil leaned over and kissed his son's temple. "Now go with Linden to your room. I'll see you in the morrow."

"You mean, I'm still your prisoner?"

"_Legolas_," said his father in a warning tone.

"Sorry. Just kidding." The prince grinned. He turned to Linden. "Let's go, commander. You have to make sure I won't escape again tonight."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Linden smiled. Bowing to his king and the wizard, the commander followed after the _manyan_ prince out of the study. Inside his head, he was already planning to sit next to the bed while Legolas slept. He didn't fully trust the cunning young prince. Who knew what Legolas would attempt next?

With his son gone, Thranduil went to claim his seat. Propping his elbows onto the table, he put his head in his hands, sighing audibly.

Still standing, Gandalf looked at the king's bent head in sympathy. "That young one is so like you."

The elf chuckled weakly. "Indeed, he is. Stubborn. Hot-headed. Defiant. Anything, you name it."

"He is also valiant, smart, and compassionate. Just like his father." The wizard came to the king's side and squeezed his shoulder. "He brings you pride, my lord."

Thranduil raised his head and gazed at his companion. "As frequently as he brings me headaches."

The two laughed at that.

Smiling, Thranduil added, "I love both my sons, Gandalf. They bring me joy, they also bring me pain. To think that I have to let one of them battle with this…this horrid monster…" He tiredly ran a hand down his face. "Valar. I…I can't think right now. Gandalf, what should I do?"

His face kind, the wizard leaned closer until their eyes met. "You do what you always do, Thranduil. Follow your heart. That is always the best solution."

"Well, my heart tells me to lock Legolas and Keldarion in a box somewhere until all these troubles are gone. But I don't think those two boys would like it!"

Gandalf's booming laughter filled the room. "Then I suggest you have a good night sleep, my friend. That was certainly the worst idea I've ever heard coming from you."

Thranduil grinned ruefully and stood. "I think you're right. I will retire now."

But before the king could leave the room, Gandalf gave him the old journal. "Here's your sons' legacy. Keep this for them. Or rather, keep this _from_ them—from Legolas in particular."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows as he took the book. "What do you think Legolas might do with this?"

"Plunge himself into more trouble, that's what." Gandalf chuckled. "I know he is still not fluent in ancient Silvan, that's why we need to hide this book from him until we're sure he gets the tongue in rightful order. We don't want him to misinterpret the prophecies that are written in there."

"Such as?"

"'A group of little men will take captive a golden Silvan prince, yet only one of this little men will capture the prince's big heart'," Gandalf calmly said.

"Little men?" Thranduil looked blank. "You mean _dwarves_?"

"I believe so."

"The dwarves will capture Legolas?" the king started to grow agitated. "Why, we must stop them!"

Gandalf frowned disapprovingly. "Thranduil, what do you think Legolas would do if he know of _this_ prophecy?"

"I think he would go ballistic! He would want to grab his bow and arrow and dash into the woods to look for these dwarves and…" Thranduil halted and looked sheepishly at the wizard. "Right. He would instantly jump into troubles prematurely."

Looking down at the journal, the king pondered. "I will hide this book somewhere until I'm sure Legolas is completely ready for it. But what does it mean about the dwarf capturing Legolas' heart? I don't understand."

Accompanying Thranduil out of the room, Gandalf said, "You will know eventually, my lord. All in good time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Legolas woke up the next morning, he nearly jumped off the bed in surprise. Commander Linden was sitting nearby, peering down at him.

Legolas groaned out loud. "What? You're still here?"

Linden chuckled. "I just came in, your highness, to see if you've awakened."

It was true. Last night, the commander had stayed in Legolas' room and had not left until the prince had fallen completely and heavily asleep. Now, there were _two _guards on Legolas' balcony and four were standing outside in the hall right in front of his door. Due to his latest misadventure, instead of freedom, the _manyan_ prince had gained himself more devoted watchers.

_Serves him right_, Linden laughed inwardly.

Scowling, Legolas rolled over and swiped the covers off him. "I don't need a sitter," he complained, heading towards a basin of water that stood on a low dresser across the room.

"I'm sure you don't." Linden stood close to Legolas as the prince did his morning wash. "But it won't hurt if I take extra precautions. You are full of surprises, my prince. Someone must be ready"

Legolas harrumphed. He blindly reached out for a towel to dry his face. Linden quickly handed it to him.

"You definitely love your job. Right, Linden?" Legolas' voice was muffled behind the towel. When the commander didn't immediately answer, the prince lowered the woolen cloth to glance over. Linden's face had turned grim.

Legolas' heart skipped a beat. "Wh…what's wrong, Linden? Has something happened?"

The commander released a sigh and forced a small smile back onto his face. "I don't know how to tell you this. But you need to be warned before you go downstairs. The king wanted to tell you himself but the people need him right now and…"

"Linden!" Legolas held the commander's arms in death grip, looking extremely frantic. "Just tell me, _what_ happened?"

"Galdor struck again last night." Linden didn't look happy in the least. "More lives are lost. A complete massacre."

A cold feeling of dread swarmed all over the _manyan_ prince. "H… how many?"

When the commander hesitated, Legolas reached out to grab the collar of Linden's tunic. "Blast it, Linden! How many!"

"Sixty lives, your highness, more or less."

Stunned, Legolas released his hold and stumbled a couple feet back. _Sixty?__ In just one night?_

"Your highness?" Worried, Linden reached out to steady the prince.

"Where did you say my father is right now?" Legolas asked numbly.

"In the courtyard, comforting the people," Linden answered. "They keep coming here through the gates since dawn, seeking shelter. Your father is doing his best to quell their fears and control the…"

Legolas didn't wait to hear more. Still in his nightshirt, he pushed his feet into a pair of slippers and ran out of the room, his untidy long hair flying behind him like a gold banner.

Linden rushed to the door, just in time to see the four appointed guards hurrying after the _manyan_ prince. The commander softly sighed. "I do love my job, Legolas. But most of the times, it hurts me so much to see _you_ hurt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father!"

Thranduil halted in mid speech. He turned away from the army officer he was speaking to and saw his youngest son running down the courtyard steps.

"Legolas?" The king frowned over his son's attire. Legolas was still in nightclothes, a thin nightshirt and a pair of loose fitting leggings, his hair loose and unbraided. "You just awakened?"

Ignoring his father's question, Legolas stared at the hordes of people crowding the courtyard. Some were openly crying, and some were still in great shock. They did not fully comprehend what was happening. They only knew that some of their families were already dead, killed by a horrible monster. The king's guards were busy handling them, calmly steering the frightened elves into the palace through the side doors. Gandalf the wizard was seen among the crowd, lending his aid.

There was no sign of the dead bodies, though.

"Where are the dead?" the prince asked, looking frantically about.

"Still outside the gates, in a cluster of dwellings half a league from here," Thranduil responded. "Only one member of the night patrol managed to return and told us the news. These people came streaming in not long after, afraid for their lives. Galdor had already invaded their homes."

Horrified, Legolas stared wide-eye at his father. "He is _that_ close?"

His father grimly nodded. "It won't take him long to come here. So I suggest you go back in and stay out of sight."

Legolas turned pale. "But…how can I? Our people…"

"Legolas, please." Thranduil gripped his son's shoulders. "Galdor will come after you, and it's better if you don't show yourself."

"You want me to _hide_?" Legolas asked incredulously. "What good would that do?"

Thranduil glanced up when Linden appeared behind the prince. "No more arguments, Legolas," the king sternly said. "Go inside with Linden."

"Stop saying that to me!" the prince hissed, breaking away from his father and turning to glare at the commander. "I'm not a child anymore so don't treat me such!"

Realizing his error, Thranduil quickly amended, "Of course, you're no longer a child, Legolas. But you are precious to me, to us all. I would do anything to delay the inevitable. And for that, you have to stay hidden. Do not come out until…"

"Until when? Until everyone is dead?"

Thranduil looked sadly at his son. "Legolas."

"What about you, father? Aren't you coming in?"

"My people need me out here."

_But I need you too_, Legolas wanted to say. Instead, he asked, "What about what you said last night?"

Thranduil smiled slightly. "I know what I said last night. I believe the prophecy, Legolas. I really do. But for now, you have to stay inside. _Again_, I beg you, my son. Stay inside. I will feel better to know you're safe."

His eyes watering, Legolas threw himself into the king's embrace. "Watch your back, father."

Chuckling softly, Thranduil nodded. "I will. I have the entire army to watch my back, in fact."

_But the entire army will not stop Galdor from killing you_, Legolas thought as he reluctantly stepped way from his father. He walked back into the palace, his four guards instantly shadowing his steps.

Linden stayed by his king's side. Thranduil looked sideways at the commander.

Before the king could ask, Linden spoke, "You need me more than Legolas does, my lord. _I'll_ watch your back."

Thranduil didn't respond, but his wide smile bespoke of his gratitude.

Legolas, meanwhile, had no idea where to turn to. He walked aimlessly through the foyer before entering the big receiving hall where the people were taking shelter. It was a controlled chaos inside. Not minding the discomfort of the hard and bare marble floor, the people sat around, comforting each other. The ladies were still weeping for their lost ones as their husbands held them. The servants walked to and fro, bringing them refreshments and other necessities.

Legolas walked among them to give some consolation, but he had no appropriate words to say to appease their fear. For once, looking at the state the people were in, the prince lost his nerves. The emotions on their faces were so starkly visible that Legolas quickly grew overwhelmed.

Close to breakdown, he rushed out of the hall and escaped up the stairs. He ran, not to his room, but towards Keldarion's. Without knocking, he burst inside and firmly closed the doors behind him.

Sitting by the edge of his bed and fully dressed for battle, Keldarion was sharpening his sword. He paused to look up at Legolas' entrance. His younger brother was breathing heavily, his face white, but Keldarion hardened his heart not to show any sympathy. Still silent, he continued to run his whetstone against his long blade.

Legolas took several deep calming breaths, waiting for his heart to stop its wild thudding. A moment later, having no idea of what to do or say, he went to get the chess board off the table and set the board down on the bed next to his brother.

"Um…how about if we finish last night's game?" he asked, hopeful.

"_Game_?" Keldarion glared. "Because of your game, I've acquired a bloody guard on my bloody balcony!"

Legolas flinched. He looked at the said balcony. And sure it was, there was a guard standing there in full alert.

Unsure of how to respond, he turned back to his brother. Keldarion was still sharpening his blasted sword, all prepared for a big fight.

Gulping down his misery, Legolas picked up the chess board and went to put it back in it previous place on top of the table. Then, without another word, he turned around and quietly left the room.

Sighing, Keldarion stopped sharpening his blade. He put down the whetstone, feeling like the worst kind of idiot. Leaving his bed, he collected the chess board and walked out of the room.

"Where did my brother go?" he asked the guard outside.

"That way, your highness." The guard pointed. "Back towards his chamber, I believe."

Nodding his thanks, Keldarion proceeded down the hallway to Legolas' room, carrying the chess board under one arm. Four guards were standing outside his brother's door.

"Is my brother inside?"

They informed him that, yes, Prince Legolas just walked in.

After a brief knock, Keldarion entered the room. But to his puzzlement, he saw no sign of his younger brother. The bed was empty, as well as the window seat and the chair at the writing desk. Legolas could not have left the room through the balcony because the two appointed guards still stood there, ever alert. They even told him, no, Prince Legolas had not stepped out here. That mean, Legolas was still inside the room.

And then Keldarion sensed it, his brother's familiar presence. He looked up at the high ceiling, and smiled when he saw his brother's bare feet poking over a ledge there.

_I should have known._ Keldarion shook his head. Besides the tall redwood tree in the garden, the small wedging space near the ceiling in his room had been Legolas' favorite spot for brooding and sulking since he was a child. He liked to go up there because it offered him a complete privacy when he wanted no one to witness his anger or grief.

Taking a deep breath, Keldarion placed the chess board on his brother's bed before he took a leap. He easily landed on top of Legolas' dresser. From there, he scaled up the wall and agilely worked himself over the ledge to settle next to his brother.

"Legolas?" Keldarion tentatively called out. His brother's face was turned away from him, protected by the shadow.

When the younger elf didn't respond, Keldarion reached out and pulled at his shoulder, gently turning him around. "Please, would you look at me?"

Legolas obeyed, slowly facing him. Keldarion felt a stab of pain when he saw his brother's red and puffy eyes. Obviously, his younger brother had recently been crying.

"Oh, Legolas, I'm so sorry…"

The _manyan_ prince shook his head. "No, I…_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did last night. I deliberately used your exhaustion to make my escape. It was callous of me. I can understand your anger."

Squeezing his brother's shoulder, Keldarion said, "And I understand what motivated you to take such action. I would do the same if I were in your place."

Legolas looked up. "You would?'

Keldarion nodded. "I believe so. I, myself, want this Galdor person to be stopped. He's a monster that must not be let into our lives."

"He…he killed so many," Legolas said, his voice broken. "The people are frightened."

"I know. I was downstairs when they arrived through the gates."

"It's my fault. He would not have harmed them if Galdor had found me first."

"No! Don't talk that way!" Keldarion said, looking directly into Legolas' eyes. "Galdor is the evil one here, not you. Why must you shoulder all the blame? You are as innocent as we all. You didn't ask to be a _manyan_Legolas. You can't help what you are."

His younger brother went silent for a long moment before saying, "You know about the prophecy?"

"Yes. Father just told me early this morning."

"It said that I will defeat Galdor. Do you believe it?"

Pondering, Keldarion wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm not sure yet. But I do believe that you are much stronger than he is. Whatever power he possesses, he can't crush your spirit."

Embracing his brother, Legolas let go of his deepest feeling. "Kel, I…I might sound pathetic but…I'm scared."

"So am I, brother. So am I." Ruffling Legolas' hair, Keldarion said, "Let's get down. You don't need to be up here."

When his younger brother hesitated, Keldarion added, "I believe we have a game to finish. You have not made your move."

Smiling sheepishly, Legolas nodded. "Fine, then. Let's play some chess. Are you going to let me win?"

Keldarion snorted. "Get real."

The two princes got down from the ledge and settled on Legolas' bed with the chess board between them. It did not take them long to get deeply immersed by the game. And when a big thunder suddenly boomed out loud, the brothers were so surprised they yelped in fright.

"Son of a warg!" Keldarion cursed, grabbing at his wild thumping heart. "That thunder freaked me out!"

Turning pale, Legolas went to the window and looked outside. The sky had darkened. The sun was hidden behind big, black clouds and the wind was blowing stronger than usual. "It's going to rain."

Keldarion also stood and joined his brother. He frowned. "It's going to be a very heavy rain."

And then, they heard the sound of wild screaming coming from the direction of the palace's front entrance.

Legolas instantly knew. His _manyan_ sense was frantically yelling a warning. Horror stricken, he turned to his brother, whispering, "He's here."

**TBC…**

**I know. That was one ugly cliffie. So, hang on everyone! See you next week!**


	10. 10

**Astalder27**** Like Leggy, I also chose high places to go sulking. Unfortunately, I can't climb the tree in my backyard anymore. I'm not as agile as I used to be. Old age, you know. **

**Yami**** Tai :**** Sure! I'll send you 'Triple Jeopardy'. You have sea-longing too? So am I! What's this? New epidemic for planet earth?**

**Nclowe**** Trust me. I'm not really a polite company. LOL! Thank you so much for the support.**

**Kel**** Feelings? No, I don't think I have those. What are they? (Nostradamous was the oracle who predicted the fall of World Trade Centre in New York on 9/11)**

**Aurehen**** I agree with you. Better late than never. I keep repeating that to myself when I feel too lazy to review the stories I read on ffnet. **

**Ellemire**** You're confused? Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. There, there. Stop crying. Read on, then. Read on. **

**Milisa**** Don't miss this coming cliffie then!**

**MCross**** Everyone will be OK, I promise you. Your husband works in KL? Cool! Which part and what co?**

**KeluinLossehilin**** It's showdown, all right.**

**Beginning-end-314 :**** Wow! That's a very long holiday! Lucky you. I got an ang-pau too, from my superior who is Chinese. Lucky me!**

**Legolas****' Garden Light :**** Hey. Wake up, mate. I'm back. Come on, now. The battle is about to begin.**

**Ceyxa**** LOL! Oh, yeah. I know what you mean. And this is what my father always says to me, "You're my baby and I love you and I'm proud of you but you give me the biggest headache, you know that?"**

**BitterLee**** I'm glad you love that cliffie because here's more!**

**Kalayna**** I also thought of using 'son of an orc' or 'son of an oliphaunt' but they just don't seem right. Hehe..**

**Leralonde**** Kel can be quite evil sometime, can he? Poor Leggy…**

**Rutu**** Have you received 'Triple Jeopardy' in your mail?**

**Moonshine44**** Yep. Legolas is gonna have lots of fun!**

**Legosgurl**** Nope. He's not gonna be reborn.**

**Seylin**** You're a Nostradamous buff? Thank God I'm not the only one! Well, _used to be_ would the correct word. **

**MoroTheWolfGod**** You summed it up perfectly. A chess game, indeed.**

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Still a bit woozy from all those mandarin oranges, though. Haha! **

**Here it is, the chapter you all have been waiting (or dreading?) for. (If the battle scenes seem stupid, please bear in mind that I was drunk while writing this. Blame it on the oranges.)**

**Beware of a cliffie…as usual.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thranduil was still in the courtyard when the thunder cracked. It was so fierce that it literally shook the earth, causing some of the elves to cry out in fright.

Frowning at the darkening sky, the king said to his army commander, "Make sure they all get inside. Tell them to move faster. It looks like it's going to rain."

Linden nodded and went to delegate the king's orders to the guards. Thranduil craned his neck, searching for Gandalf among the throngs of people. He finally caught sight of the wizard who was assisting a lady with her young child. The little girl couldn't stop wailing, causing her mother to start crying as well.

Gandalf suddenly stiffened. He straightened and quickly turned around, his eyes widening in horror.

"Thranduil!" he shouted, already running towards the king. "Behind you!"

Alarmed, Thranduil spun, barely aware that Linden was also dashing towards him. Before he could fully comprehend the approaching danger, a powerful blow hit him in the chest, knocking him off his feet. He felt himself flying before he landed with a sickening thud onto the hard stone-paved ground.

Groaning, his ears ringing, Thranduil painfully rose to his elbows and looked dizzily around.

_Everyone's down_, he thought in dismay, staring at the limp bodies lying all around him like broken toys. Commander Linden was moaning several feet away, his left arm twisted at an unnatural angle. Gandalf, blood trickling down his chin, was struggling to his feet. Obviously, the wizard was still unsteady because he fell back onto his haunches.

His vision doubling, Thranduil heard the shouts of the guards that came running out of the palace. Making their way towards their king, the warriors aimed their bows and arrows at some point behind him. Still groggy, Thranduil turned to look over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of a tall, dark figure calmly approach, right before the stranger suddenly swiped his hand in one smooth move.

Thranduil felt the blow again, much harder this time. It sent him rolling on the ground, over and over. He came to a stop on his stomach, bleeding profusely in the mouth. Slowly raising his head, he saw a pair of black boots appear within the line of his blurry sight.

"The _king_ ofMirkwood, I gather?" the stranger spoke, his voice gentle yet firm.

"G…Gald…dor…" Thranduil painfully growled, trying hard to rise.

Galdor chuckled. "That's me, king. Galdor the _manyan_."

"No…you're not…" Pushing onto all fours, Thranduil managed to lift himself off the ground, but Galdor threw his fist and punched the king's jaw. With a short cry, Thranduil dropped back to the ground.

Smiling in anticipation, Galdor knelt and made a move to touch the king's forehead. "I've never taken a king's soul before. I believe yours will make me more powerful."

But before his hand could make contact, Galdor sensed someone come rushing behind him. He quickly jumped back, just in time to avoid a powerful blow to the back of his neck.

"Get away from him!" Legolas shouted, planting his feet protectively between the dark _manyan_ and Thranduil's prone body. "I'll see you dead before I let you touch him!"

If Galdor looked evil before, he looked even more sinister now. His oddly handsome face broke into a cruel sneer, showing off his white perfect teeth. His silver eyes were so like Legolas', but instead of shining with kindness, they glinted with malice.

"Well, well, well. There you are. The other _manyan_." With a swagger, Galdor stepped closer to Legolas until they stood almost chest to chest. "The one I desire to kill."

To his credit, Legolas didn't even blink. Unfazed, he stared at the darker elf, clenching his fists at his sides. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Keldarion cautiously come near to kneel by their father's side. Barely conscious, the king was moaning, his eyes tightly shut.

Galdor stared at the crown prince when he recognized him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Angered by Galdor's cruelties towards their father, Keldarion gripped the pommel of his sword in a tight fist, waiting desperately to use it. He had managed to grab his beloved weapon from his room before running outside with his brother as soon as they had heard the screaming.

"It's _your_ death that's supposed to take place," the crown prince hissed through gritted teeth, his face red.

With a sardonic smile, Galdor lifted his arm in a wide arc. But before it could create another powerful wave, Legolas quickly took advantage of Galdor's exposed torso by ramming his elbow against the dark _manyan_'s heart as hard as he could.

Stunned, Galdor stumbled several feet backwards, almost losing his balance. Rubbing at his hurt chest, he glared at the prince, amazed that Legolas' blow could cause him pain.

_He is not completely invincible after all_, Legolas thought, equally surprised. _He is not immune to me_.

"Legolas…"

The manyan prince chanced a look over his shoulder. Keldarion was holding their father upright. Thranduil gazed sadly at his youngest son, his eyes slightly glazed with pain.

"It will be all right, father. I'll take care of this," Legolas said, smiling reassuringly. "Kel, you and father need to draw back. I don't want you two getting hurt."

"No…" Thranduil was shaking his head as he struggled to his feet with Keldarion's help. From Legolas' determined expression, he knew what his younger son was attempting to do.

No, he couldn't let him. He wouldn't let his child battle with the dark _manyan_ alone!

"Legolas, no…"

But Legolas was no longer listening to him. The golden haired prince was now calmly walking away, away from his family and his people, intentionally transferring Galdor's full attention onto himself.

His staff missing, Gandalf went limping to the king's side. "You need to retreat, my lord. Kel, let's get your father some place safe."

But even Keldarion had trouble moving. He couldn't take his eyes off his brother because Legolas began to look a mite different. Despite the tense situation, Legolas' face was highly glowing, looking so serene and beautiful. Even though alone and unarmed, he was more than ready to battle with Galdor.

Holding on to Keldarion, Thranduil suddenly gasped out loud. "He is wearing all white."

_By the Valar, it's true_. Keldarion also noticed. Barefoot, Legolas was clad in nothing but a white nightshirt and a pair of white cotton pants. And his long golden hair, looking a bit paler than usual under the dim light of the approaching storm, flew behind him in wild abandon, pushed back from his shoulders by the strong wind.

Without a doubt, Legolas _was_ the white _manyan_.

_The white manyan shall feel death._

"G…Gandalf…" Thranduil tried to say, feeling very worried. What he feared most was about to come true. "We can't…we can't let him fight Galdor."

The king started to make a move towards his youngest son. The wizard quickly pulled him back. "No, my lord! We can't stop this from happening. It's fated. We can't change a thing that's already written."

Pushing his father into Gandalf's care, Keldarion declared, "I'll go help Legolas."

With a growl, the wizard used his free hand to yank at the prince's arm. Keldarion was already unsheathing his sword.

"This is not your fight!" Gandalf snapped. "Your blade is useless, Keldarion. You will only kill yourself by going out there. Now, let's back off, both of you. Give the two _manyans_ room to battle."

Keldarion and Thranduil still didn't move. In the end, the wizard had to drag them both along with him, muttering hotly under his breath about the stubbornness that ran in the blood of a certain royal family.

But Gandalf could not take them beyond the courtyard steps because the king and his elder son planted their feet adamantly, moving no more inches. Besides, the entrance into the palace was already packed with the people of Mirkwood. Despite their injuries and fear of Galdor, the elves would not want to miss the imminent clash of the two _manyans_, frightening though it was.

The fallen guards were gingerly picking themselves off the ground. Hurt and dazed, they worked together to gather their unconscious comrades and the rest of the badly injured elves. There were also some horses lying all over the ground, but most were already dead upon impact, their necks broken.

Cradling his injured arm, Linden stumbled towards his king. "My lord," he said with difficulty, a grimace of pain marking his face. "With your permission, I shall launch the archer squadron against Galdor."

His eyes bleak, Thranduil turned to the commander. "No, don't. You heard what Gandalf said. All kind of blades are useless against him. Besides, we don't want Legolas caught in between. He might get hit in the process."

Linden didn't like it, but he knew Thranduil was right. He saw Keldarion standing on the other king's side, supporting his father. Highly anxious, the Mirkwood crown prince could not look away from his brother. He gripped his sword tightly, ever ready to wield it if the needs arose.

Meanwhile, on the field across the courtyard, Legolas was meeting Galdor's glare head on. Of the same height and stature, both_ manyans_ stood unmoving, quietly assessing one another's strength and weakness.

_When the sky wept…_

As predicted in the prophecy, the heavy sky opened up and let down the rain.

The two _manyans_ didn't even flinch, their battle of stares unbroken. Within seconds, they were thoroughly soaked, their hair completely drenched. Lightning cracked merrily above their heads, but they gave it no heed. The tension was so poignant that no one in the sidelines dared speak a word in fear of breaking the eerie stillness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Legolas and Galdor started to move slowly in a circle, warily eyeing one another.

"You've had fun, sucking innocent souls?" Legolas asked in a soft voice. Dripping wet, his thin nightshirt clung to his body like a second skin, showing off the outline of his lean and muscle-toned physique. His sodden leggings were sticking to his legs, but he didn't even mind the discomfort. Oblivious to everything else, he had his eyes and mind only on Galdor.

"Definitely." The dark _manyan_ smirked. "And the best one I had was your brother over there. I want to take him again, _after_ I kill you."

Legolas refused to be goaded. Reining in his temper, he smiled coldly at the other _manyan_. "That won't happen. Only one of us will come out alive, and that will be me."

"Don't be too sure, young one. I'm a lot stronger than you!" With a cry, Galdor flung his arm.

Legolas was prepared for it. He crouched, bracing himself, but the powerful wave that knocked out anything else in its path didn't even harm the _manyan_ prince. He felt the blow glancing off his chest, felt the whooshing of the air and water flying past him, but that was all. He was still standing, not down.

"Legolas is immune to Galdor's bolts of evil wave," Gandalf quietly explained to Thranduil and Keldarion when those two instantly turned to him in bewilderment after witnessing the phenomenon. "That's because Legolas has the ability to produce them too if he takes anyone's soul. But, of course, he doesn't know that."

"Another _manyan_ secret, Gandalf?" Thranduil dryly asked. "Anything _else_ I should know about my son?"

Gandalf looked quite chagrin. "Hmm, no. That's about it."

Stunned yet pleased, Legolas grinned at the darker elf who stared back at him in great disbelief. Galdor quickly looked down at his hand, wondering why his supernatural power had no effect on the _manyan_ prince like it had with all other things.

"Impressive." Legolas nodded, as if he was indeed in awe. "But that completely shows the coward thing that you are."

"Fine. I'll kill you the easiest way—with my bare hands!"

At that, Galdor leaped high into the air, his fist pulled back. Legolas instantly sidestepped and bent over to one side. The blow missed him by mere inches.

Growling, Galdor brought his other fist and swung it against Legolas' throat. Seeing the danger, the prince flipped backwards, kicking hard at the same time. The dark _manyan_easily avoided Legolas' swinging legs. He grabbed a fistful of Legolas' long hair and yanked forcefully, sending the prince off balance.

Before Legolas' could regain his footing, Galdor spun him forward and kneed him in the sternum. The prince choked on the sudden pain, his chest felt like exploding. He quickly reached out to grab Galdor's wrist that was still buried in his hair, and gave it a vicious twist.

Galdor yelled and instinctively let go, giving Legolas the chance to straightened and brought up his fists, ramming them into his opponent's chest with all his might. The dark _manyan_ went flying backwards, but he managed to send a vicious kick into Legolas' face before falling down.

His head snapping to one side, Legolas stumbled over and hit the ground with a harsh cry. He lay there for a moment, dazed and disoriented, black spots marring his vision.

_All right.__ That one hurts_, he thought, wiping the blood that came trickling down his nose. Ten feet across from him, Galdor was struggling to rise. The dark _manyan_ sent the prince a baleful glare, one that Legolas was more than happy to return.

Keldarion rushed forward when he saw his brother fall. Gandalf hastily held him back. "No, don't. He doesn't need you now. And there's nothing you can do can help him."

The prince didn't believe it, and his glower told the wizard so. Gandalf ignored it. "Just watch, your highness."

Thranduil reached out and tugged at his son's sleeve, anchoring the prince close to his side. Standing on the sidelines with the rest of the other elves, they both looked on, transfixed by the battle in progress. Like Keldarion, the king hated to be there, to witness his youngest offspring fight with a cruel monster. But he didn't have much of a choice, did he?

Back on their feet, Galdor and Legolas rounded warily on one another, looking for the chance to attack. The earth was wet and muddy beneath them, making their footing quite slippery. Their hair and clothes were dirty from their fall, but that was the least of their problems right now.

Legolas squinted through the water that fell off his lashes. It began to irritate him, this rain. He was wet, he was tired, he was sore, and he was bloody hungry. That last thought brought a smile to his lips.

_What a strange moment to think about food!_

"Give it up, young one!" Galdor barked when he saw that smile. He thought Legolas was mocking him. "Surrender to me and I'll give you an easy, clean death."

"Easy? Clean?" Legolas snorted. "It's that how you think it was when you killed your own sister?"

Galdor's face darkened even more. With a hiss, he charged forward in a lightning move. Legolas was caught off guard and a blow glanced off his neck. He didn't stumble, though, but back pedaled and returned charges. Galdor blocked, and threw more punches in retaliation.

For a while, the two _manyans_ were locked in a fast-moving hand-to-hand combat that was as graceful as it was deadly. One moment they were spinning and dodging, and the next they were swinging and lashing. There were cries of pain as blood spurted from various nicks and cuts. They dropped to the ground, rolling in the mud, and got up again to continue their lethal game.

Thranduil clutched Keldarion's arm in a tight grip, fearing for his young _manyan_ son. Legolas was an exceptional warrior, agile and always fast on his feet, but…but this was a powerful elf he was fighting! A cruel and crazy one, he might add. The Mirkwood king didn't want to see any more of this battle, but he just couldn't take his eyes away from his son who now began to falter.

As the rain dwindled, so did Legolas' strength. His body felt sore all over, his arms laden. His ears still rang, and he couldn't even feel his face. His head hurt, his legs hurt, and even his eyes hurt.

_Blast it! Everything hurts!_

All he wanted right now was to lie down on the ground and go to sleep. But he couldn't do that yet because Galdor was still standing, though the dark _manyan_ looked no better than him. There was a big bleeding bump on Galdor's cheek, and Legolas wished to make it even bigger.

With a harsh cry, Legolas flung himself against his rival, throwing them both into a puddle. He made a move as if to chop the back of Galdor's neck, but the other elf quickly rolled over and pinned Legolas underneath him.

Too late, Legolas realized, his plan had backfired. Growling angrily, Galdor pushed the prince's face into the puddle, trying to drown him. Legolas twisted and bucked, but the other elf didn't even budge. In fact, Galdor was now squeezing his throat!

Legolas was quickly losing air. He had also swallowed several mouthfuls of dirty water, which was about to make him sick. He squirmed desperately, but he just couldn't shake Galdor off his back.

Keldarion couldn't watch it anymore. He broke free from his father, yanked a lance out of a guard's hands, and ran towards the battling _manyans_, ignoring the cries of dismay from his father and the grey wizard.

Galdor paused when his senses picked up the coming intruder. He quickly turned to look behind him and saw the crown prince. Growling in frustration, the dark _manyan_ rose and flung his arm, causing Keldarion to fly head over heels from the blast of the powerful wave. Even the watching elves behind him staggered several paces backward.

Coughing and spitting out mud, Legolas' face shot out of the puddle. He blinked, and instantly flew into a rage when he caught sight of his brother, writhing in agony at Galdor's feet.

**TBC….**

**I know, I know. Terrible cliffie. But I did warn you, didn't I?**


	11. 11

**Deana**** You're back as the 1st reviewer!**

**Acacia59601**** Bikini mud wrestling? Hmmm. Now I can't help picturing something _interesting_ in my mind. Something very dirty. **

**Milisa**** Yep. You and your big mouth. LOL! But you need not worry anymore. That was the last cliffie in this story, I promise you.**

**Seylin**** I can't read Latin either. But I can read Arabic, though not very fluent.**

**Leralonde**** I was drooling while writing those wet-Leggy scene. He he he..**

**Bessie1**** You just returned from oversea? Where have you been?**

**MCross**** All will be well, I guarantee you. IBM in KL? Oh, I know that building! The blue one in color, right? **

**KeluinLossehilin**** If you mean Orli's pics so, yes, I've received them. As usual, he's gorgeous! Thanks! **

**Sailor Elf :**** Put down your bazooka, mate. You won't need it. Not after this chapter.**

**Legosgurl**** Happy Valentine's Day to you too!**

**And now, the showdown of the two _manyans_ continues. **

**Err…did I tell you that this is the finale?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" yelling in fury, Legolas unsteadily leaped to his feet and charged at Galdor.

The dark _manyan_ spun and quickly bent down to retrieve the lance that Keldarion had dropped. He raised the weapon high to stab through Keldarion's belly, but Legolas came running at him in full tilt, tackling him around the waist.

The two_ manyans_ went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Amid grunts and growls, they grappled about for the lance. Biting down an oath, Legolas freed one hand and stabbed two fingers into Galdor's left eye.

Galdor hollered. He pulled back to frantically rub his smarting eyeball. Legolas brought his knees to his chest and kicked hard, sending Galdor sprawling. Rolling over, Legolas hastily reached out and snatched the lance. He jumped to his feet, stood above Galdor, and jerked down the lance.

Nothing happened.

Legolas watched in increasing dismay when the tip of the lance simply bounced off Galdor's chest, causing no harm at all to the dark _manyan_. He stabbed down again but Galdor caught the lance and held it a tight grip, grinning wickedly at the prince.

"No blade can cut me, boy. But this blade can kill you!"

Galdor swiped his leg, catching Legolas behind the knees. The prince fell, but he quickly jumped and twisted away when Galdor also rose, swinging the deadly tip of the lance towards his head. Unfortunately for Legolas, he was not moving fast enough. The blade sliced down his torso, leaving a long trail of bleeding cut starting from his left shoulder down to his belly, almost reaching his navel.

Crying out in anguish, the prince stumbled to his knees. Sneering menacingly, Galdor swung the lance again to make the next cutting blow.

"Legolas, catch!" Keldarion suddenly cried out, throwing his brother his sword.

Legolas instantly looked up. Ignoring his pain, he reached out, caught the blade in mid-air and raised it to block Galdor's powerful thrust, just in time before the lance could jab into his throat. The force of the two clashing blades reverberated down Legolas' tired arms, causing him to drop back to his haunches. Galdor pressed on and lashed out a kick that hit the prince across the face.

Legolas flung backwards, still clutching his sword. Galdor rushed over and stabbed down the lance. Groaning miserably, Legolas quickly rolled out of harm's way. Somehow, he managed to get back onto his feet, albeit unsteadily. His clothes ripped and bloodied, the_ manyan_ prince glared at Galdor through a tunnel-like vision. He felt like he was about to pass out, so he vigorously shook himself awake.

"You can't beat me, boy." Grinning, Galdor's eyes skimmed Legolas' pitiful state, up and down. "I give you one more chance. Admit defeat now and die a quick death."

Legolas was so very much in pain that the proposal sounded like a big relief, a great temptation. He was so tired all he could think of was sleep. Weakening, he almost dropped his sword, offered his neck to Galdor and waited for the fatal blow. But then, he thought of his brother and father. He also thought of his home, his people and the forest of Mirkwood.

_What would become of them if I let Galdor kill me?_

Legolas' silver eyes glinted as his anger slowly replaced his exhaustion. "Never, Galdor," he spat. "If you want me dead, you have to fight for it."

Galdor's grin disappeared. "As you wish."

His face grim, the dark _manyan_ swiped his arm, sending bolts of powerful wave towards Legolas. Like before, the wave merely passed the prince by, but he was clutching his brother's heavy sword. The strong energy carried off the steel blade. And Legolas—still gripping the sword—was thrown away too.

Legolas was airborne for several moments before he landed against something hard and cold, knocking the breath of him. Pain jabbed all over his body. His head swam. Someone was frantically crying out to him, warning him of a coming danger.

_Kel's__ voice_, he thought dizzily. _But what danger?_

With much difficulty, he slowly raised his head, blinking the haze out of his vision. He found himself sprawled facedown atop a still mound. He squinted.

_What's this?_

It was a carcass of a horse, one of the guards' horses, most probably.

_Hmm, _he thought._ Its fur's so soft but cold. Pure white. Very beautiful. Too bad it's dead. Who killed it?_

"LEGOLAS!" Keldarion was yelling again.

Legolas moaned. He really wanted his brother to shut his trap and just let him sleep. To his exasperation, though, everybody else began shouting too, telling him to get up, telling him that Galdor was coming to spear his guts…

_Galdor_

That perked him up. His eyes flew open—he didn't even realize he had closed them—and saw the dark _manyan_ saunter lazily towards him.

Alarmed, Legolas forced himself to rise, but he couldn't seem to tell his legs to cooperate. His hands grappled about, searching for Keldarion's sword. The blade lay ten feet away, completely out of his reach. He was trapped, death his only escape.

The malicious sneer that Legolas hated so much was back on Galdor's face as the dark _manyan_ stood before him. Still holding the lance, Galdor chuckled. "You are such a worthy opponent, boy. A pity that I have to kill you."

"Why?" The prince croaked, leaning further against the horse's side with his face turned away. He couldn't stand to look at his adversary anymore.

Galdor leaned closer. "You know why. There can only be one of us. I hate to share this universe with another _manyan_ like you."

"I know that…but _why_?" Legolas urged Galdor to talk. A plan had come to him, his last resort to destroy Galdor, once and for all. He placed his palms against the flesh of the carcass, using his entire energy to draw out the icy death of the horse into his own body.

It was a very tricky technique, the one that he had learnt by accident the previous summer when he had been forced by a group of rebelling humans to heal a dead man back to life. Of course, the man stayed dead. Legolas was a healer, not God. In fact, the attempt had nearly cost him his life when the dead man's mortality had tried to drag him under—like what the carcass was doing to him now.

"_Why_?" Unaware to what Legolas was really doing, Galdor knelt near the fallen prince. "Like, why is there only one moon and one sun? Well, the answer is simple. I fancy being the mightiest of all, to be peerless. It's the grandest feeling, believe me. You should try it."

"Tried it. Hated it," Legolas gasped. He was very white now, death already filling his system.

Keldarion, who watched the exchange from several yards away, realized in horror what was truly happening. His eyes wide, he sent panicked glances towards his father and Gandalf.

_The white shall feel death…_

"By the Valar…" Thranduil was equally stricken when he finally understood the meaning of the prophecy.

Gandalf squeezed the king's shoulder, his eyes never straying from the two _manyans_. "Yet, only the white shall live, my lord," the wizard whispered into the king's ear, giving Thranduil the much needed hope.

Galdor was frowning when Legolas refused to meet his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

The lance at the ready in one hand, the dark _manyan_ jerked at the prince's torn sleeve and rolled him over. To everyone's surprise, Legolas twisted and shot upward with a yell, grabbing at Galdor's throat in a choking hold. Screaming in agony, Galdor struggled like mad. He desperately clawed at his neck as he felt the powerful channel of icy death that Legolas was pushing into his body.

"Now _you_ look at me when I'm talking to you!" Legolas growled, tightening his grip. His eyes flashed like burning silver, his sodden hair flew about his head in the sudden wind. "There can be only one _manyan_, Galdor. And that _manyan_ is a healer, not a killer. Go back to your dark world. You are not welcome here."

Grimacing, Galdor made the attempt to stab Legolas with his lance. As if receiving new energy, the prince freed one hand and knocked at the blade, sending it skittering away. Jerking and hollering and kicking, Galdor tried hard to release himself. But Legolas wouldn't let him go. He held on, waiting until all sign of death had left his own body, transferred entirely into Galdor's.

Then, the inevitable happened. Something exploded at the back of Galdor's neck, spraying blood and broken pieces of something shiny all over Legolas. Those shiny particles were once the stone of _manya_. With the healing stone destroyed, so was Galdor's power.

The prince let go. He rolled into a ball and covered his head when the dark _manyan_began to disintegrate right in front of him, one body part after another. Galdor screamed and screamed until his voice faded into nothingness. Shortly after, there was silence—long and peaceful stillness that was so eerie it was unnerving.

Keldarion stared. There was no sign of Galdor. On the ground, where the dark _manyan_had been, was a pile of dark ashes. It took the wind no time to blow at the ashes and scattered them away.

Galdor was completely gone. And Legolas was still on the ground, whimpering and trembling hard.

"Ai, Legolas…" Stumbling to his feet, Keldarion limped towards his brother. Dropping to the ground, he pulled the younger elf into his arms, squeezed him tight, and rocked him gently. "It's over. He's gone. You've made it, Legolas. It's finally over."

Legolas couldn't speak. Tears were streaming down his face, but he gave out no sound except for the pitiful whimpering.

Thranduil, with Gandalf's assistance, came running then. The king gathered both his sons into his embrace, kissing their heads repeatedly. As Gandalf stared at the remains of the dark ashes, Commander Linden was busily issuing orders to the guards. The people walked closer to surround the royal family.

Someone gave Keldarion a dry cloak. "Prince Legolas needs this, your highness."

Keldarion nodded and took the cloak. With his father's help, he wrapped the warm fabric around his younger brother. Legolas didn't respond. He had succumbed into a shock, his eyes gazing straight ahead.

"We need to treat his wound," Gandalf then said after he saw the long cut down Legolas' torso. "It's still bleeding pretty badly."

"I bleed?" Legolas spoke all of a sudden, nearly causing Keldarion to drop him. "You mean I'll live?"

Relieved, Keldarion chuckled. "Why? Are you having second thoughts about being alive?"

His brother managed a weak smile. "No. I love being alive. Besides, we still have that chess game to finish, remember?"

The others laughed at that, glad that the _manyan_ prince was acting his old self again. But then, Legolas' eyes started to droop, his voice growing fainter. "I…I'm tired…Can I…sleep now?"

"Go ahead, my son," Thranduil softly said, brushing the hair out of Legolas' face. "Go to sleep."

And Legolas did just that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas slept for many hours. When he woke up, night had already fallen. And the first words that came out of his mouth were, "I'm hungry."

Sitting next to the bed, Keldarion jerked upright from his light doze and bent over his brother. "What did you just say?"

"I'm hungry," Legolas repeated. "I haven't eaten anything all day."

Keldarion kept staring. And then a big smile slowly broke across his face. "You're hungry."

Scowling as he struggled with the heavy covers, the younger prince rose to a sitting position. "What? Is there an echo in here?"

"You're hungry!" With an exuberant cry, Keldarion yanked his brother into his arms and squeezed. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you!"

"Hey!" Legolas protested, pushing away in slight alarm. "What's the matter with you, Kel? Hurt your head or something?"

Keldarion laughed. He planted a kiss smack on his brother's forehead. "I'm fine, brat. Just fine. Galdor didn't hurt me that much. It was you I was worried about. When you stayed unconscious for a long time, we all thought you'll never wake up again."

"Yes, well, take it easy, will you? Look at this. It still hurts." Wincing, Legolas pointed at the swath of bandage wrapped across his torso over his still throbbing wound.

Keldarion had the grace to look apologetic. "Oops. Sorry."

Just then, the door flew open and Thranduil rushed inside. "Keldarion! What's happening…?"

The king came to a halt. His face instantly brightened when he saw his younger son sitting up in the bed. "Legolas!" he enthused with joy, coming forward to hug the _manyan_ prince. "You've awakened."

Legolas returned his father's embrace. "Yes, father. I've had enough sleep already."

"He's hungry," Keldarion stated, still grinning.

"Oh, good." Thranduil gathered Legolas close against his side. "Kel, go tell the servants to bring your brother some food."

As Keldarion went out the door, the king turned back to his younger son. "You frightened us all. Don't do that again."

The prince grimaced. "Aw, father. What an old story. You know I can't promise you anything."

"_Please_ try. For me. I nearly died out there, watching that dark _manyan_ trying his very best to break your neck. Humor me here, will you? Say that you'll try to avoid such danger again."

Legolas stared hard at his father for several long moments. He finally sighed. "Fine. I'll _try_."

"You promise?"

"Yes, father. I promise," said Legolas. "But I still can't guarantee you that I won't get into any troubles after this."

Thranduil rolled his eyes heavenwards. "Whatever, my son. But thank you, nonetheless."

Keldarion returned a while later, accompanied by Gandalf. The wizard smiled at the _manyan_ prince. "You're back with us, I see."

"Yes. It feels good to be back," Legolas responded, grinning widely. Then he frowned. "Say, is everyone all right? I saw Galdor hurt the three of you in the courtyard."

"We'll be black and blue for the whole day but otherwise we are completely fine. Don't worry." Keldarion replied, pouring a glass of water for his brother. "Here."

Legolas took it gratefully. When he finished drinking, he winked at Keldarion. "Looks like our roles have switched back into place."

They all groaned at that. Thranduil playfully cuffed the back of Legolas' head. "Imp."

Chuckling, Legolas turned to the wizard. "Everything is well now, Gandalf?"

Clutching his staff—thank the Valar that thing was not broken in the altercation with Galdor—Gandalf nodded. "Yes, your highness. Everything is well. Galdor is no more."

"Where did he go? Is he dead?"

Shrugging slightly, the wizard answered, "He is not dead, not really. He is also not alive anymore. Let's just say that you would never find him in the Hall of Mandos or Valinor. He has simply…err…evaporated. He is completely powerless and won't cause us any troubles again."

"That's right, Legolas. After this, the troubles will only come from _you_," Keldarion said with a laugh.

Legolas glared. "Very funny."

A servant entered then, bearing a tray of nourishments for the _manyan_ prince. She placed it on the bedside table and left as quietly as she came in.

Legolas stared incredulously when his father settled the tray across his lap. "What's this?"

"Porridge," came Thranduil's short reply.

Legolas looked disgusted. "I know it's porridge but _why_?"

"Why not? It's the best food for the invalid."

"I'm not an invalid." Insulted, Legolas folded his arms across his chest. "I just beat a powerful monster, mind you."

"Oh, sure. You want food fit for a warrior, is that it? The 'fire-breathing' mushroom soup, for instance?" his brother teased.

Legolas opened his mouth to retort, but their father quickly intervened before a full argument could take place. "Legolas, _eat_."

No one could refuse _that_ tone of voice issued by the king. Grumbling under his breath about overbearing fathers and older brothers in general, Legolas ate. To his surprise, though, his hand that held the spoon was a bit unsteady that it trembled. He was still a lot weaker than he thought.

Keldarion saw this, took the spoon from Legolas' grip, and started feeding his brother. Seeing that his youngest son was in best care, Thranduil nudged Gandalf and they both walked out of the room.

After Legolas had cleaned off his bowl, Keldarion suggested they finished their game of chess. The younger prince agreed with an enthusiastic grin. "Sure, Kel. Be prepared to lose."

"No way, brat. I only have three more moves to take your blasted king."

Keldarion brought out the board and settled it on the bed. Legolas stared at the pieces, and found that his brother had been right. His black king was about to face his doom. He didn't panic, though. His eyes twinkled merrily when a plan began to develop in his cunning mind.

"Check mate! You lose!" Keldarion gaily announced a while later, rubbing his hands gleefully.

"Oh. Are you _sure_?" Legolas acted indifferently.

"Of course, I'm sure. My queen is standing there right in front of your king."

"Really?" Legolas smiled crookedly. "Then be prepared for my next move."

"_Next_ move?" Keldarion snorted. "There's no more next move for you, pal! You lose. Your king is already…Hey! What the blazes are you doing?"

"_My_ king is kissing _your_ queen! See?" Grinning, Legolas pressed his king's face against his brother's queen. "Now, _your_ king is in trouble. His wife has been taken, and he has to sell his kingdom to pay her huge ransom. His soldiers and knights will run away and the…"

With a roar, Keldarion leaped and tackled his brother. Grunting and swearing, the two brothers wrestled all over the bed, kicking the chess pieces out of the way.

In the royal study, hearing the loud thumps and wild laughter coming from above stairs, Thranduil glanced ruefully at Gandalf. "See what I have to put up with?"

The grey wizard only laughed in response.

**THE END**

**There it goes! It's finished, finally. I'm still drunk from those bloody oranges but will return to normal by next week. Right now, I'm finishing a chibi-Leggy fic. God knows how _that_ would turn out!**

**I hope you enjoy 'There Can Be Only One' as much as I enjoyed writing them. It was fun putting Leggy through all that angst and making him all wet (Ooo…I just love him dripping wet, don't you? LOL!) **

**THANK YOU so much for all the support and wonderful reviews, guys! I love them all. And as tradition, here's the faithful reviewers in alphabetical order : acacia59601; astalder27; Aurehen; Beginning-end-314; bessie1; BitterLee; Brazgirl; Ceyxa; Cierah; Coolio02; Deana; Delano; Dur En Thurin Naur; Ellemire; Jamie; Jedi Gollum; Joee1; jubisaurus; Kalayna; kel; KeluinLossehelin; Kuriei137; Legolas' Garden Light; Legolas Greenleaf; legosgurl; leralonde; linwe; Manwathiel; MCross; Miekje; milisa; mogcat; moonshine44; MoroTheWolfGod; mystic23; nclowe; Nessa Ar-Feiniel; Nessa Thranduiliel; pavement; Rutu; Sailor Elf; Sesshyangel; Seylin; snow; szhismine; Tania NZ; tbiris; Trista; YamiTai (No one is left out, I hope?)**

**COMING ATTRACTIONS : A chibi-Legolas called…er…I don't know what to call it yet but it have children of Elrond as co-stars. Next, the post-LOTR called 'The Tomb In The Desert', the one where Thranduil's sons gonna get in trouble (saying it in sing-song voice). There're also 'Tiny Angry Creatures' and 'Task of a Prince'. We'll see what comes out first.**

**READING INTEREST : Right now, I'm reading a book written by Diana Gabaldon entitled 'Outlander'. The only word I can use to describe this book is 'breathtaking!' Both the hero and heroin are lovely and strong and funny. I alternately cry and laugh while reading it. You love pain and angst and humor? Go find this book and read it. You won't be disappointed. **

**Until next time my fellow readers! See ya!**


End file.
